Forever
by Izzieforever
Summary: Renesmee has just found true love, but after a terrifying ordeal finds herself alone. She has many decisions to make, that will change her life... forever. Will she survive with all the hardships she faces? Read this story to find out! *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is an edited version of Forever, because, I must admit, the copy originally posted wasn't all that great. Nothing too drastic, just corrected all the grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own this Fan Fiction. **

Chapter One: All I Wanted:

Think of me, when you're out,

When you're out there,

I beg you nice from my knees,

And when the world treats you way too fairly,

It's a shame I'm a dream.

All I wanted was you.

Time and time again I found myself staring into Jacob's eyes. It was an unknown amount of time ago I first realised I loved him, in a romantic sense. Of course, I had always loved him, but I was unsure for how long I had been in love with him. My only reason for not telling him was that I was unsure if he loved me back. This one thought tossed and turned around my head, sleepless nights and tiring days following. I knew my father, Edward, knew, after all, he could read my thoughts, unfortunately. I knew this made him angry, but I supposed my feelings could not be helped. I loved Jacob, in every way, and I prayed every night that he would love me back. One question lingered in my mind: How should I tell him?

"Mom?" I asked, stumbling sleepily out of my room, wrapped in a comforting dressing gown.

"What is it, Renesmee?" I could tell by the odd expression in her face, slightly crooked from its usually angular position that she knew what I was going to say. Why wouldn't she? It was all I could think of all night. My father must have told her. I would have been unconscious then, lost in the world of sleep, very unlike them.

I had known Jacob Black since... well, forever, in my existence. My first memory had been of his endless rich chestnut eyes staring into mine. I could not have been more than a few hours old. Now, about six years later, where, physically, I must have looked at least sixteen, I loved him more than maybe even Bella, my wonderful mother. This one thought broke my heart.

"Renesmee?" She questioned me. I snapped back to reality, blushing deep scarlet at my embarrassing tendency to daydream.

"Oh. Mom. It's, well, you probably know what is coming, don't you?" I spoke slowly, trying to drag this out. I snuck a glance at my watch; it was at least an hour until Jacob would be here. He tended to be early, though, which fortunately meant we had more time together. I had always thought this to be a wonderful thing.

I paced slowly over to her, desperately trying not to take it too quickly. There was no need to rush.

I leaned towards her, gently touching her cheek, a helpful ability of mine, being able to communicate through touch. Still, six years old, I did not like to talk. Shyness tended to come to me easily.

She gasped slightly, her lips parting. I pulled my hand back, anxious.

Was she upset? Looking away, ashamed, I thought of the possible outcomes of this.

Outcome one: she would accept my feelings, and I would be free to do as I pleased. I loved Jacob, he had to know!

Outcome two: She was angry. Of course, she already knew, but was she willing to ban me from seeing her own best friend?

I shuddered, forcing myself to stare back into her wide amber eyes. She seemed slightly bewildered, an odd look for a vampire. She got up, walking carefully towards me, seeming to pull all her concentration onto each step.

"Renesmee... you do realise what this means? If you go with... with that mutt, the history of vampires will completely change." Her words were delicate, and they made no sense in my now aching head. What did she mean; this love would change vampire history. Hadn't her and my father been something totally different, unique, and alien? At least they were, until I was born.

I shivered, at the thought of my painful birth. Of course, that memory was now so hazy I hardly thought it counted at all.

"Renesmee, what I just wanted to say, is, despite how... different this relationship will be, I wish you the best of luck!" She grinned suddenly, me joining in too, embracing each other, fire and ice...

Her cold skin brought out pale goose bumps on my thin arms. I thanked her warmly, giving her one last grin as she showed me thumbs up. She already knew what I planned to say to my one and only love.

I pounced out of the window, landing nimbly on the balls of my feet. I wobbled only slightly, a millimetre movement a normal human would have great difficulty spotting. My mind drifted slightly, contemplating what it would be to be... human, normal. Not at all mythical, and yet, completely forgotten by most of their own species. I knew, whatever that one human became, no matter how successful, they could never be known by _everybody_. Nearly every vampire in existence knew of my, well, existence. Only a human could truly be lonely. Yet, the thought of the Volturi would make any person-

"Nessie?" I gasped, my thoughts cut short by an incredibly familiar voice.

"Jake!" My face lit up as I gazed into the eyes of my best friend.

I found that I had been sitting down, my thoughts of loneliness utterly distracting me from life itself.

I jumped up, an action lasting only a fraction of a second. Longingly, I reached into Jacob's arms, hugging him tightly, flushing ever so slightly, more from my new feelings, I suppose you could call it a crush, than his body temperature.

We headed out, inconspicuously hand in hand, laughing and joking as usual. Today, though, it had to be different. I couldn't not tell him. I had realised this had gone too far. I loved him intensely, yet our relationship was entirely friendly. I wanted, longed, for something more. Something loving. I wanted, no, needed Jacob.

"Nessie, are you OK?" He gazed down at me, all six foot nine of him. I had been quite surprised when he finally stopped growing. Mom had certainly been. He seemed to grow by the minute, now, well, he was still incredibly tall.

"I, well, um, I'm, well, I'm fine, Couldn't be better!" I beamed positively at him, though, of course, nothing was right. I longed to grab his face, telling him everything in the process. It would be like something out of the movies. Love, in the least platonic way. True, pure, love.

"Nessie, you are being silly today!" He pulled his hand gently away from my grasp and tickled me. Suddenly, I blushed, realising my choice of clothing... I was still in my dressing gown! He glanced down at me, obviously trying not to giggle. He caved in, and the next thing I knew he was rolling around in the floor.

I snuck away, fast and impossibly quiet. I seemed to fly through the air and into my room, lying down on my bed. I curled up in a ball, starting to sob uncontrollably. My eyes swelled, turning puffy and a hideous shade of salmon pink.

"Nessie! Oh, I'm so sorry!" He had scrambled noisily into my room, but I had been too deep in my sorrows to even vaguely notice his surprising entrance. He approached me warily, and quickly. He sat on the side of the bed, facing away from me. I could not see his beautiful face, his gorgeously coloured skin. I could not see anything, except the blurred black bed sheets, frightening and dark.

Jacob grabbed my limp body tightly, and gently, pulling me up onto his lap. He cradled me, quietly soothing me with unintelligible words, though they were oddly comforting.

We must have sat there for hours, and my salty tears eventually dried. I twisted my head round at him, to get a closer look. I decided now was the perfect moment, to reveal my true feeling. I reached my palm up to his soft cheek, hesitating for a fraction of a second.

Fate simply got the better of me. My fingertips brushed against his cheek, lingering, showing him everything.

I looked away, unable to view his reaction. As my thoughts ended, I pulled my hand back, waiting for rejection…

**A/N- Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! Song: Paramore – All I Wanted. All copyright for the song goes to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yay! Chapter 2! Please, please rate and review. I love to know what everybody thinks of my story. I have put so much time into it and just want people to enjoy what I write. =]**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Obviously.**

Chapter two- I keep on falling...

"Nessie, I..." He faded off, leaning in towards me. I shivered, anticipating a kiss that did not happen, immediately, anyway.

He hugged me as if his life depended on it, and, although slightly dissapointed, I could do nothing but hug him back, rocking from side to side; I was still sitting awkwardly in his lap, though I did not complain.

"Nessie..." He continued into my ear, his hot breath sending cold shivers down my spine. "I... this isn't easy to say, but," I waited for the rejection, those four difficult words- I don't love you "I love you..." He trailed off, gazing into my eyes, suddenly, he grinned widely, his infectious smile making me want to laugh along, too.

I tilted my chin up, meeting his beautiful eyes, leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

It only lasted a second, because, out of the corner of my eye, outside our one-story cottage, was my Father, his eyes blazing and very, very angry.

I leapt up in shock, Jacob too. My Father swiftly jumped through the window, and I started to feel slightly insignificent.

"What were you thinking, Jacob?" He marched straight past me, shooting me a look, and, if looks could kill, I would be on the floor, stone cold dead...

"Dad, no!" I stood in front of him, protecting my true love. "It was me, I swear, I started it, Dad, just please do not be angry with Jake, it makes me so unhappy!" I broke down sobbing, collapsing on the floor. Dad could not take away my Jacob, not when we were just realising how great the future could be!

"That mutt, that hound... you can't know what you want in life already, Renesmee. Jacob, just leave, my daughter and I do not wish to see you again."

Obviously hurt, Jacob ran off, into the trees, and I watched him phase into a gorgeous, russet coloured wolf. A howl pierced the silence, and he was gone.

I turned round to face my apparently evil father, upset beyond words.

"I hate you!" I whispered and flew off into the afternoon sun. Lunch was not important. I ran for hours, completely amazed that dad did not follow me; he was far too overprotective usually. I came to a halt, suddenly, to stop for breath. Finally, after long hardships, I regained my breath and continued into the sunset. Trees blurred past me, green then brown, green then brown, for an unknown amount of time. I had no sense of direction, and, coming to a halt, I realised I was lost. Lost, and alone, without even my Jacob to comfort me and keep me warm through the ominous night. I curled into a tight ball, shivering with a mix of fright and cold.

All I wanted to do was love Jacob. My Jacob. Angrily, uncurling myself, I flew out, hitting and damaging every near inanimate object, trees and shrubs sprouting proudly out of the rich brown soil. Exhausted, I collapsed, instantly in a deep sleep, praying not to awake once more.

I gazed all around me, at a whole manner of shapes and patterns, swirls of bright colours, people and places, places I had never before seen. One person stood out from the rest, from the dark, magnificent skin to his beautiful, angelic face - Jacob. I tried running to him, as he slowly sauntered off into the distance, but I was transfixed to the spot, I tried to shout, but the wind carried the words backwards, and so I stayed silent. He did not spin round, running into my outstretched arms. He did not see me, for I was invisible, known only by the shadows...

I screamed, being suddenly thrown out of unconsciousness by an horrific nightmare. The dark forest threw shapes, grey to black shapeless blobs, and I guessed that these were trees. My stomach rumbled ever so softly. I must have been famished, and parched. I hunted down a small doe, young and easy to catch. Only marginally fulfilled, I went after the stag, though he put up a much mightier fight.

Refreshed, my stomach happily full, I returned to my original intentions: hunting down Jacob Black. Words could not describe the immense love I felt for him. Writing it down on paper would not describe a fraction of the power, the bonds we had. The love, torn apart and scattered by my horrible father, Edward Cullen. He did not understand. Nobody did. I now knew what it felt like to be alone: a fate much worse than death.

"Jacob..." I called, wondering aimlessly, lost and terrified. "Jake!" I started to cry, trying to regain control over my body. It shuddered violently, a lost soul, trying to find her way back up to heaven...

Whooosh!

I looked around me, brown stony walls had suddenly replaced the lush forest. From what I could see- the perfectly formed hole about a metre from my head- this was a trap. I tried to jump, but could not gain the momentum to close my hands around the smooth edges. I sat down in the small gap, nothing but pure brown dirt surrounding me on the walls, and I noticed a net underneath my feet; this was a trap, alright. Trying to stifle a sob, unsuccesfully, I called for help. I shuddered in the thin cardigan I was wearing, the only thing above me was the night sky, merciless in all of its glory.

My heart fluttered as I thought about my mother, my whole family (Except dad, for obvious reasons), and - wincing at the words - Jacob. I loved him, and each second we were apart now felt like my beating heart was being ripped out of my body, torn carelessly, easily.

"Hey Paul, there's usually something down this trap, well worth it!" I froze at the instantly recognisable voice. I tried to speak, he would hear the slightest whisper, but my throat was thick with tears and I stayed silent.

**A/N- Just to remind you, rate and review please. I will have the next chapter out in a few days. Until then, bye. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I didn't get any reviews last time =*( Come on guys! Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come out. =]**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight. Boo!**

Chapter three- How to say I told you so.

A scream caught in my throat as a dark figure suddenly appeared beside me. I backed away, and, with me sitting, legs tucked away into the smallest space I could acquire, he could not have seen me without glancing down, facing to his left. I could not see his facial features, simply the locks of ebony hair, quite short, not too long.

He glanced down at me, his face freezing in shock.

"Nessie?" He questioned me, surprise now apparent on his wonderful face.

"Seth, you've got to help me..." I murmered, mustering the courage to use my vocal abilities. I stretched up, onto my feet, joints aching quite painfully, touching my fingertips to his face.

He gasped a bit, reeling in shock. He started to tremble, only slightly. Then he grabbed my hand, leaping with his best efforts up into the starry, magnificent night sky. I looked round, at Sams pack: Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah.... to name a few. All except Jacob. The tears overflowed again, and I gasped for breath.

"Nessie?" He questioned me. I spoke a few muffled words, barely making sense. Their faces all turned into masks of shock, and they started to mumble, conversing about a matter in which I did not plan to listen. It would be about me and Jake anyway. Poor Jake, my fathers words must have left him heartbroken, he must have thought it was all a trick. My pictures, projected gracefully into his mind, showing my true feelings, that one insignificent kiss, meaning the world to me now, my lifes most precious moment. My lips brushing ever so softly against his lukewarm cheek, a moment of such love, such passion, it took only one further minute to destroy it all.

"Nessie," Sam spoke up, his voice proud, as an Alphas should be, "We do not know where Jacob is, he has vanished. He is not in his wolf form, we simply cannot find him."

I bowed my head. Jacob, gone? My once beautiful world came crashing and tumbling to smithereens around me.

They took me home, and for the first time I realised how far I had travelled. Miles and miles of endless forest blurred past as we ran, time all but forgotten.

We skidded abruptly to a halt outside Billy Blacks old home, though, unfortunately, he had passed away about a year ago; he would be missed by all. The blur of the telly sounded from inside this miniscule house.

"Goodbye, Nessie." Sam said, him and the rest of the pack running off into the distance. The television distracted me. I could not hear what sounds it made, what pictures flickered across the screen, and so I continued inside, keeping quiet, tiptoeing softly on the old wooden floorboards. This house was deserted, I suddenly realised, and had been, since Jacobs fathers death.

Apprehensively, I snuck my way through the house, to the eerily alive room. My heart skipped a beat as the figure in the chair turned round and gave me a long, cold stare. This face was so unlike the face I had grown to love, and to recognise. His skin seemed to have grown paler, literally overnight, or however long I had been gone. His eyes were sunken, his clothes old, scruffy, and had clearly been worn for days on end.

"Nessie?" He whispered, though his throat seemed to be unable to make the most basic sounds. I walked forwards, anxiously, trying not to scare him. Once so strong, he now seemed so... vulnerable. There really were no other words for it. I sat down next to him, the sofa warm and comforting, an odd checkered pattern etched across it. I traced the pattern with my slim, pale thingers, gazing longingly into his eyes.

"Jake." I murmered, now barely able to look into his eyes, the pain in them so strong, it was indescribable. "Jake, I, I can't say how sorry I am, I love you, my Father, he is a total arsehole, I'm sorry. Jake. Listen to me!"

"No." He said, simply, though I could hear the sacrifice in his amazing voice. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "If you really loved me, you would have looked."

"Jake, you can't imagine how far I looked. Trapped, tortured, knowing you were out there somewhere, as alone as I was. I have completely lost track of time. My time simply revolved around you. Around FINDING you. Yet here you were, all along. I got stuck down a hole, literally, trying to find you. It was like a part of me was missing, a vital organ, I dunno, but Jake, what my Father said was a lie. You are a part of me now." I stopped, my throat sore.

"Wait, you fell down a hole?" A slight smile played across his face, and I was forgiven.

"Ummm... maybe." I looked away, embarassed, but smiling all the same. I looked back at him, flushing deeply. "Alright, yes, I got stuck down a hole, you should try it sometime." I giggled along to his deep laughter.

"Wait. How long have I been gone?" This thought suddenly struck me, and I composed my face into an emotionless mask.

"Um, about eight or nine days. I think you nearly drove Bella mad."

Eight or nine days! No way! I only remembered two nights! I must have been out of it for quite a while. "I, really, no way! Woah! I was out of it!" I repeated the words in my head, meeting his gaze. "I've missed you, so, so, so much!" I gently put my arm around his shoulder, putting my head in his chest, starting to sob completely uncontrollably. I looked up, my eyes wet. I must have looked disgusting, my hair beyond greasy, my clothes torn, dirty, and scattered around my body in a tangle. Of course, my overly-rich family could afford replacements, but their was nothing that could help me get over this frightening experience, emotionally. Well, I guessed there was only one exception to this, and I stared into his beautiful eyes at that second, forgetting everything that wasn't Jacob.

I slowly pulled his face to mine, breathing heavily. I pressed my lips onto his, and I could hear his steady heartbeat increasing, rising quickly with each millisecond. He wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace, but he suddenly froze.

"Awww, crap." he muttered. His face screwed up, and he moved so he was about 3 centimetres away.

"What? Jake, what is it?" I listened intently, to hear the faint tap! tap! Of footsteps, approaching quickly, and hard. I finally recognised these as the footsteps of none other than Edward Cullen: Father and new worst enemy.

"I heard that." His voice sounded angry as he glared for a second at me, then Jacob, his eyes flickering between the two of us before I looked away, dizzy.

"It's your fault in the first place." I whispered, and I knew he could hear me clearly.

"Too right." Jacob murmered, standing up, me joining him, and clasping his hand in mine. I looked at him, unsure.

"You may recall I asked you to go away. Well, I have come here to recap on that thought. I was hunting, and could clearly hear your thoughts, Nessie." He grimaced at me, clearly not willing to compromise.

"Dad, if you really loved me, you'd let me be with jake. You've heard my thoughts, you know how much I love him. I'm mature enough, now. I can make my own decisions." I breathed heavily, closing my eyes, thoroughly annoyed.

"Listen to me, renesmee," My eyes snapped open, "If you were mature enough, you would know that this was not the right decision." he walked forwards, slowly, never taking his eyes off Jake, his expression wary, yet hard. He grabbed hold of my wrist, and it ached slightly where he had applied pressure to it. I had never seen dad this angry; I was quite frightened, not for myself, but for Jacob. My Jacob.

I tried yanking my hand out of his strong grasp, but he tightened the lock he had around my thin wrist. I looked despairingly at Jacob. His eyes bored into mine, and, a snap decision, I pulled my hand free, one thought my father could not quite see. I ran over to Jacob, a mere two meters away from when my father had dragged me, my feet resisting against the ground.

I leant towards his ear, and my fathers angry gaze intensified greatly. he poised, ready to spring. "Run..." I whispered, quickly, grabbing his hand and leaping out of the window. We ran, hand in hand, through the murky forest, hearts pounding, legs resisting. I snuck a glance behind me, to see my father chasing after us in the setting sun. I touched my free palm to Jacobs cheek

_He can't get past the treaty line... RUN!_

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Please rate and review. This story means loads to me, and I have been writing it since last year. =]**

**Disclaimer: Apparently, I STILL don't own Twilight....**

Chapter 4- A horrible feeling...

He turned round to smile at me, sympathetically. Exhausted, running for a while, we skidded to a halt, inching our heads slowly round. He had also stopped, but he would not come any closer, for now at least.

"Dad..." I started, my expression forlorn, my throat thick, dangerously close to tears. "Tell mum... Tell mum I love her, and always will. Goodbye." I lowered my voice to a whisper on the goodbye, spinning around.

"He's gone." Jacob whispered. Within a milisecond he was in front of me. Leaving my father would have been a bad thing. It should have been an horrific thing, too indescribably hard for pen on paper. But this, this was just too easy. He had made far too many mistakes, what other choice did I have? Jacob was my life, always would be my life.

He leaned in and kissed me, sending my heart into overdrive. I slowly put my arms around his back, pulling away.

"Nessie..." he tried to keep a straight face, put i could see the apprehension in his eyes, "is everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better!" I replied, much to quickly, trying to convince myself of this blatent lie... I giggled slightly, reminding myslef of an outdated, silly American sitcom. "More importantly," I started, my expression now serious, "Are you Ok, with running away, I mean?" I placed my arms back where they belonged, around his waist, gazing up lovingly at him.

"If it's ok with you, then it's ok with me." He grinned slightly, though it didn't meet his eyes."So, where to now?" He questioned, kissing my cheek softly.

"I was thinking...," I admitted sheepishly, "We could go to England, to London maybe, where Carlisle was born. I think it might have changed in the past however many years but... it would be a brand new start... for you, and me, and, and..."

"I think it's perfect, and if I phase regularly I should still be able to communicate with the pack. Plus I heard the weathers a little like it is here."

I was starting to love this idea more, and more. Plus, my human side proved to be more dominant when it came to the subject of food, as my favourite meal was sweet and sour noodles. In my jumbled up, messed up head, this thought made me smile. With everything going as it was, to think of food at a time like this was... slightly absurd to say the least. I realised that, although this thought was crazy, my mind had a reason, since, I remember Grandpa Cullen telling me the wildlife was not exactly... Thirst-quenching.

"Hey Ness, you seem distracted. what you thinking of now?" I reached my palm up to touch his. We smiled at each other, smirking silently at the sharp direction my thoughts had taken.

"Time to go then!" I finally said, slipping my purse off my shoulder and checking the money inside. "I think I have plenty of money here, I'm thankfully in control of my credit card, and so, we go shopping!" I put my purse back on my shoulder, linking arms with Jacob and marching him in the direction of Seattle.

We must have shopped for hours, thinking of every last detail there was to be thought of.

"Thanks for shopping with us, have a nice day." The peroxide blonde girl at the counter smiled dazzlingly at us, particularly at Jake, I recalled. I touched his cheek softly, showing him my plans. He winked, ever so slightly, bending down and kissing me forcefully. We came up for air about ten seconds later. I turned to face the girl on the counter, grinning. She stared at me dejectedly, and tottered away.

The bell on the door pinged, gently, thoguh every sound seemed to roar through my ears. I heard the very faint tapping of footsteps approaching the counter.

"Renesmee!" I turned to face the overly- familiar face; Isabella Cullen, my mother!

"Mom! What are you doing here? How did you know where I wa-" I was cut off suddenly, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the most secluded area of the small boutique me and Jake were in.

"Don't tell your father, but i have come to help you. He told me what happened, and i said i needed to go for a walk. He knew you'd be in Seattle, so I have been searching every shop imagineable. He despises himself at what he did, and, I have to go. Bye Renesmee. Remember, I love you sweety." She handed me a package, wrapped skillfully. I turned it over and over in my hand, as she walked out, and, if she was human, the tears would probably have been pouring down her porcelain face.

"C'mon, Jake, we need to go. Now!" We swiftly walked out of the door, ignoring the strange looks the shop assistant gave us. "I've booked the tickets, so don't worry. We'll be away from all this as soon as possible." I reached up to kiss his cheek, having to stretch my legs and point my toes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mom, in her ferrari. She winked at me, pulling away loudly, the sound dominating my thoughts. Why was it so loud? I rubbed my eyes, a glance in a shop window revealing how bloodshot they were. I couldn't recall the last time I had slept, and I was certainly suffering the effects of this.

We called a taxi to take us to Seattle airport. I fell asleep almost immediately in Jacobs arms. My dreams all seemed to revolve around the roaring in my head; I was by the sea, the waves thrashing against the beige, rocky terrian of the cliff face.

A dark figure stood by, watching, silently. All I could see of her was the blazing red tangle of hair that hung in wild curls off her head. She abruptly turned round, hissing menacingly. For the first time ever I feared for my mothers life. I did not know why. This dream had nothing to do with my mother. From the murky water came screams, anguished cries for help. They sounded far too familiar...

"Nessie, we're at the airport, wake up..." I opened my eyes with astonishing speed, trying to keep my mind off that haunting nightmare. I shivered refexively, trying to shake off the bad dream. I pulled myself up, stumbling sleepily out of the taxi. I ignored the taxi drivers low, rough, loud mumbles. Jacob paid and we hurried so as not to be late.

We very nearly missed the plane. When we arrived at customs we had approximately two minutes thirty-three point twenty-seven seconds left until they were no longer accepting passengers. I was relieved.

I hurriedly opened mums package. I had known from the start what it would contain.

"Passports, please." The man at the gate sounded bored. I took them out of their parcel and handed them to the man. He hesitated, glancing from the passports to us. Grudgingly, he handed us back our passports, and we were free.

As we had speed tickets, we were some of the lucky few who got the best places on the plane. I sat down, in second class, with my hand luggage, a small black handbag, containing only a few essentials. Such as lipgloss, the passports, and a letter I noticed my mother had given me, although I hadn't had the time to read it. We settled down somewhere in second class, as first class would have been too obvious.

I put my arm around Jacob as he turned to smile at me. I took his hand in mine, whispering "It'll be alright.". My stomach told me otherwise, leaping and flipping as if it had a mind of it's own, and was out of control. I tried not to sleep, as the vivid nightmare I had had in the taxi was still very present in my mind, but I finally succumbed, my eyelids drooping heavily.

The vision appeared in a flash, like a harsh slap across the face. I shuddered- where I stood was surrounded in snow. And yet the sun hung on high into the sky, showing to be around June time. But, even more shockingly than the bitingly cold snow was the scene before me.

It was a scene of great horror- stones laying across the dusty white gorund, and it took me just a few seconds to realise what these were- the remnants of vampires, brutally, by the looks of it, murdered. Thick, sweet smelling smoke rose from the ground, the few dark wisps quickly dissapearing into the air. A fire, slowly dying, lay on the ground, flickers of red licking in different directions.

The scene, so threatening, and so vulnerable, all at the same time, was empty, though I could smell something... oddly familiar. It was Jacobs scent! That odd feeling came creeping back into my system, me fearing for my mothers life. Another flash of red appeared, flittering across the grotesque scenery like a dangerous butterfly, disappearing in a fraction of a second into the forest that lay beyond me.

**A/N- Bit of a cliffhanger, hey. At least I think so. So, rate and review and each chapter will come out a lot faster than this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry it's been a while, but if you review, the chapters will come out a lot, lot faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter =]  
Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Twilight... ='(**

Chapter five- The monster within. 

The red flash I saw was so similar to the one I had seen in my previous nightmare, brighter and bolder in the glistening snow, it's texture was similar to hair and the blazingly fast figures scent was definitely a vampires- A woman, I guessed, by her stature and her floor length, wild hair...  
"Ness!" I was shaken awake by a warm grasp around my wrist. "Look, we've just arrived in Britain!"  
The scene out of the window was bleak and dull, but held so much more hope for the future than it did in Forks. I clenched his hand in mine, just for the warmth and comfort of it. Back then I didn't know what the future would hold, but I was certain it would be amazing.  
I stumbled off the plane, rubbing invisible sleep out of my eyes. My nightmares were so fresh in my mind, which Jake had to nudge me constantly, so I could show the annoyed woman at the gate my passport.  
"Vanessa Wolfe, and... Jake Wolfe... you must be married, right?" She asked, looking at us questioningly. Of course, I must have looked far, far too young, to be with Jacob, let alone married. "I'll take that as a yes, ok?"  
I nodded silently, still slightly lost in my own little dream, or should I say nightmare, world. Jacob tugged me along, and, glancing at him, I could see the anguish showing heavily across his face. We collected our bags, lugging them out of the airport.  
I searched and searched for something... familiar, but all that was in front of me was dull greyness, and a lot of people, mumbling, unintelligible to a human, though I could hear it very clearly, with my supersonic hearing.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I swore that I had seen a flash of wild, untamed red, horribly familiar. I pulled gently on Jacobs arm, but, by the time he had turned to look, the scarlet nightmare had disappeared into the drizzly day.  
"What is it, Ness? Come on, the bus stop is over here! There's one due in about..."He glanced at the bus stop, analyzing how long it was until our bus,"2 minutes, love you." We walked over gently, and I went and sat on his lap, giggling half-heartedly as he ran his hands through my hair.  
I stroked a speck of dust off my jeans, bought from one of the many boutiques we had visited, back in Seattle.  
An image flashed before my eyes, a dark forest, and a black Ford, seeming to have veered off the road, a highway, clearly visible by the harsh lamplights, and, of course, the many cars whizzing past, darkness clearly visible in the night sky.  
On the side of the car, a man lay, screaming, though I knew the strangers surrounding him were unlikely to save him. A woman, hair clearly visible, and a vivid red, similar from the few other nightmares I had had, at his neck, eyes brightening to a bright ruby colour.  
She got up, stalking towards me, a crooked smile playing across her face.  
"Don't worry, Renesmee," She purred, looking frightening. I had never, ever, felt more vulnerable than this. "You and your mutt of a boyfriend are next on my list."  
I screamed, shutting my eyes tight, opening them only when I heard Jacob comforting me, soothing me instantly. I pressed my palm to his warm, soft cheek, replaying the harrowing images just for him.  
He froze, stiffening instantly. He grabbed my arm, yanking me up, ignoring the annoyed mutters of everyone surrounding us. He almost jogged in his sudden haste to get away. These odd nightmares, and, now, visions, were confusing, yet alien, to me. Scary, they meant nothing. He obviously knew something I didn't! I was absolutely intent on finding out.  
We kept walking, walking, and walking, flat out, until we eventually reached an abnormally secluded spot. He took my face in his hands, gazing at me with long lashes under the moonlight. He slowly moved his face closer to mine, so slowly it was unreal. He placed his lips on mine and kissed with such passion, such vulnerability, that I was both amazed, and terrified, for him, at the same time.  
"Ness..." He murmured, pulling away gently, "Whilst you were... asleep, I found us the perfect place to go!" He kissed me again, and my head spun, my vision turning black, and starry. But, the black faded to a red. I heard a scream and tried to open my eyes, failing miserably.  
"Jake!" Help!" I could still feel his warm touch; feel the anguish as he tried to jerk me awake. But I could not hear him. The only sound was that horrific, high pitched screaming, burning and roaring through my ears. Scarlett blurred my vision, though this wasn't the mad vampire who appeared in my visions, it was so much worse.  
All I could see was blood.  
It dripped, oozing down against the midnight blue sky. It formed in a puddle, black against red, the only colours I could see. The metallic ring of blood was present in my mouth, as if I had just drunk an actual human's blood. It had that sweetness to it, though over the years I had developed a severe disliking for it.  
It slid down my throat, the warmth melting its way through my body. I heard a bang as my knees smashed against the concrete floor, and I was thirsty for blood.  
And not just any type of blood. I longed for, and needed, human blood. It was the way forward. I had been so stupid, and so immature, over the years. Not liking human blood! The idea felt absurd. Blood was my drug, the more I had, the more I needed it. And yet, all the while, it would be killing me. I had become a monster. It was like a frenzy going on inside my body. I felt stronger, I felt like me for the first time in my life. I actually felt like somebody, no longer one of a kind. I was free, at last.  
I just about registered Jacob slamming his whole body against me, in an effort to wake me up. He was pathetic. I no longer needed to rely on him. He was no longer my rock. There was no bond between us. He was starting to annoy me now. I snapped back at him, and he avoided it neatly.  
My new, brighter vision appeared. The trees of the forest so much greener. The soil that built this earth up smelt so much more pungent.  
Suddenly, everything dimmed. I got to my feet, warily, apprehensively, frightened to death. My Jacob, who I now realized was more important than blood, he made me feel so much more than the blood could ever do. Ever!  
I looked round, snapping my head around if I saw a flash of movement, though it was usually just the trees swaying gently, or the odd bird flying and swooping among the twinkling stars.  
But there was no Jacob. No one to show all my worries to, to kiss, to hug, nobody to make me feel complete. It was the loneliest moment of my life. For the second, yes, second, time, in a short period of time, he had run away from me. I had become a monster. A hideous, disgusting monster. I was muttering all sorts of threats, all kinds of praise for what was my newfound glory. He left, because he was scared of me!  
My strong, brave, courageous boyfriend had left. He had risked everything to come to England. Everything! What had I left? My angry father. I sounded so spoilt, so immature, so childish!  
**A/N- Creepy right? I was even a little freaked when I wrote this XD Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- enjoy and please, please review if you enjoy! And criticize me if you don't, so I know what I can improve!  
Disclaimer: Nope. I STILL don't own Twilight =S**

Chapter six- All by myself.

I knew I had to grow up, and think about more than just myself for once. I had to find my beautiful Jacob, again, and we would get on with life. Move to where Jacob wanted us to, not where I decided would be the poshest, the grandest, and the one with the best view!  
I knew, deep down inside my mind, spilling out occasionally, that I had a bond with Jacob. Hurting him would be like a knife slicing through flesh, like a thousand wasps stinging along my body simultaneously. Jacob was my rock. I was his. I belonged to him. He belonged to me. We belonged together, forever...  
"Jacob..." I cried out, my voice weak, my body determined and strong, "Jake!" I screeched, with all my determination. He had to hear me, for his sake, not my self-centered wishes.  
For the second time in what could not have been longer than a fortnight, I had lost my destiny. I wandered, slower this time, hoping he had not travelled far, feeling dejected at the monstrosity I had become.  
I skidded to a halt. What HAD happened back in the woods? My vision impaired, scarlet flooding everywhere. That woman, that scary, unknown woman. Every vision became more and more graphic, the emotions pulsing through my veins ever stronger.  
I sighed heavily. I would search the world over twice for him, but I had needs, sleep being my main priority, for now at least. I swirled around, walking towards the vague light I could see in the far distance. I kept on walking towards it; the brightness pulsing out of whatever this inhumane light was blinding me. I stumbled and fell, my eyes burning, blazing. Fire.  
I choked, I coughed, my chest working harder and harder to get the polluted air out of my lungs. It wasn't working. I couldn't get up. I was just going to lie here until the lights blinded me and the thick black fumes pumping out of the lights would suffocate me and kill me. There was no hope left inside my heart.  
My last thought was of Jacob as I finally slipped away. Lost. Again. Floating endlessly in a world of nothing. I didn't know anything anymore. Stuck between reality and the harshness of my dreams, driving people away. I could not do anything. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear and I couldn't touch. Lost. Forever.  
Then I realized. This was just another of those visions. Only this one seemed so true, so perfectly real. I tried to resist. I don't know how, but I did. I screamed and I punched, not caring what noise I made, as I couldn't really tell.  
I sighed happily as my eyes seemed to open themselves, finding myself in the middle of the road. Still thinking I was in America, I crossed when I noticed there were no cars to my right. I stepped out and glanced left, only for a car to slam itself into my body. I was thrown a long way backwards, all the way into a ditch, the car skidding to a halt, a large dent in it.  
I was indestructible, right? So why did my body ache so much? The owner of the car ran over to me with an immense speed. All my pain vanished as I realized who it was. It was Jacob! My wonderful Jacob! His eyes were wet, and he looked depressed. It was a heartbreaking sight. In that second, as my eyes met his, all my pain vanished.  
"Jake!" I shrieked and stuck up, running to hug him, beaming happily, hoping this would be a great reunion, where everything turned into slow motion, and we hugged, and cuddled, and he showered me with kisses, and he promised he would never leave me again. Forever!  
"Get off, filthy bloodsucker!" He whispered, though I could see the guilt burning in his eyes. I stopped, the pain from the crash flooding back, my left side blazing with the pain. I could feel the blood trickling its way down my side, but I glanced down to see my body unmarked, no trace of an injury anywhere on my body.  
"Jake, honey, you've gotta help me! Please, let me explain!" I pleaded with him, as he turned and started to saunter away, his shoulders hunched, a clear sign he was unhappy. I raced after him, pulling him to a halt and reaching my palm up to his cheek. He slapped it away. Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I collapsed from a mixture of the pain and the hurt.  
"I'm sorry Nessie, and this hurts me to say, but... I imprinted on somebody else, and I feel as if I love her more than I ever loved you. I'm sorry Nessie. I'm leaving. I'm taking India to that place up north that you suggested. Good riddance!" He carried on walking, this time his shoulders were not hunched at all, and he seemed perfectly happy. I was confused, but I was still sitting helplessly on the ground, unable to even look at him. To look at anything.  
But I eventually got up, all my respect for Jacob disappearing, although deep down I still loved him, so very much. The pain had vanished, and dawn was peeking out over the horizon. Rain poured down, and I ran around for a little bit, going back to the scene, the place where I had become a grotesque monster. My clothes were scattered around, the suitcases had vanished: Jacob had obviously taken them. I picked them up, though they dripped with a mix of mud and water, staining all of them brown.  
I just walked. I walked north, to where Jacob would be, although I now regretted ever moving to England. I would rather face my father's wrath than have frighteningly real dreams, dreams that ruined my life.  
Most of all I hated Jacob. It pained me to think, but if he hadn't come along and stupidly imprinted on me, we wouldn't be here, in England... he wouldn't have met that slut India... who I also hated, although we had never even met.  
I gathered up my clothes, crying as the rain battered against my body, throwing them into the one suitcase that remained, although I gave up as I realized they were ruined. Everything was ruined. I had nothing but my purse, the clothes on my back, and my soul and I walked. Again. This time to a motorway service station, with passing people giving me the oddest of looks, at my dripping ivory skin, their faces twisted with disgust.  
The rain had stopped a while ago, and I must have looked crazy. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something overly familiar. Jacob's car. My heart slammed against my chest. Jacob could be inside. I wanted to confront him, to tell him I was real, that these visions were not me, but somehow they were controlling me.  
I slowly walked through the doors, squinting at the blinding lights that beamed down from the high glass ceiling, glaring out from the shops that seemed crammed in, illuminating every inch of every person, and bathing them all in a bright light. Women whose skin seemed to glow an unhealthy orange in tight jeans, revealing tops and those horrible boots.  
This wasn't the England I had heard about in movies. Nobody wore top hats, wore suits or carried umbrellas in their hands ready for the first signs of rain. No one stood tall, and their accents were anything but posh. I could hear every voice, but froze as one sounded distinctly American. Jacob!  
"Look, India... Yes, I can see her. She can hear us... Don't ask how I know... I love you, remember!" I snarled at him as he made a big show of kissing her.  
Her accent was posh, she was a platinum blonde, her hair twirling down her petite frame, and her eyes were wide as she kissed Jacob whilst staring at me. She slyly stuck her finger up at me, pulled away from Jacob, and sighed. She put her head on his shoulder, and started to mouth to me.  
"You're dead Nessie. I know where you are going. I'll be after you. Every step of the way!" I shuddered as her voice turned from silent to a loud booming in my head, each word clear and prominent. I turned and fled. I heard footsteps chasing behind me, but I didn't dare to sneak a glance behind me.  
She wasn't human. She couldn't be. I heard no heartbeats, couldn't feel any heat radiating from her body. And how Jacob could have the nerve to call me a filthy bloodsucker... I stopped and turned around swiftly, to face my followers.  
I nearly fainted as I saw them. I staggered backwards. My heart raced. In front of me stood six men. They were all big, quite strong and unable to outrun a half vampire like myself. And all human. Apparently. Though how a human would be able to outrun me baffled me a lot.  
I realized with a start that these creatures weren't humans, or vampires for that matter. They weren't werewolves either, although their size seemed to indicate they were. They were just like me.  
"Nessie?" The tallest, darkest, and by far the most beautiful stepped forwards, disbelief flashing across his face, followed by a brief smile. He was the tallest, and stood about a foot above me, his heart beating steadily by my chest. I had a hard time placing his face, which seemed so familiar.  
"Oh my gosh! It's you! It's really you! I've missed you!" I smiled and leant in to hug him. He proceeded to hug me back, his warm body slowly drying my damp clothes. We could have stayed like that forever. I felt secure, to finally have somebody to wrap me in a loving embrace. He looked down at me as I smiled up at him, and in that moment, as his beautiful turquoise eyes met mine, I somehow knew I had met my all. My one. Jacob was forgotten in a fraction of a second.  
He leant down, this beautiful stranger, and he kissed me softly on the lips, his hands massaging my back, electric sparks running through our bodies.  
One of his friends coughed, and as I looked he seemed agitated, and apprehensive, as he glared at my new lover. He whispered something I couldn't hear, all of them laughed, and he bent to look me deeply in my eyes.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you look exhausted, would you like to come back to my place? Don't worry, the boys won't be there!" He smiled at me and then grinned happily, taking my hands in his, the sunlight glinting off his enchanting eyes, the way in which they seemed to peer into my soul.  
He started to stroll casually, closer and closer to the road, his soft hands in mine, dragging me gently as I kept drifting off into an endless world of dreams and nightmares.  
Yawning, I sat up and looked around me, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and flopping back into bed. I shot up again as I noticed a stranger staring at me from the foot of the bed. His eyes glowed a deep scarlet, and I was immediately reminded of all the dead, innocent humans he had slaughtered.  
"Who are you?" I mumbled sleepily, rubbing my eyes. I still didn't know his name, but he seemed familiar to me, somehow.  
"That, Nessie, is for me to know, and for you to find out." He grinned and leaned in, stroking my hair gently. I was slightly frightened by his touch- it seemed too unreal that this complete stranger- or so I thought- could take such a sudden and intense liking to me.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible =] Also, I'll be taking a short break from posting Forever as I have nearly caught up with what I have been writing since November. So, see you in about a week or two. That, however, is no excuse to not review and favourite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- it really has been too long, and I apologise! I've been so busy with school, and the end of year exams, but I have only three weeks left and over the Summer i should be able to post a lot, lot more of forever! Enjoy this chapter, and please, review!**

Chapter seven- Runaway.

I sighed, defeated. Without Jacob here, what did I have to live for? But whenever this beautiful stranger was around, I always forgot Jacob's existence. I let him do as he wished to me, not really caring, unlike this morning.

Suddenly it all came rushing back. I loved him, and he loved me! I was convinced of this. We made out for a bit, like there was no tomorrow. I loved him, and that was all I could think about.

"I love you." He whispered suddenly.

"What?" I gasped. This was too soon... We had only met once before, but I still couldn't picture when.

"I love you." He smiled at me, grasping onto my wrists, though his smile was slightly strained.

"Oh! I love you too!" What was going on? Everything seemed so confusing now. Not like it used to be... with Jacob.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave." I cried out, trying to get away from all this madness. He released his grip on me and looked ashamed. I didn't like this, but being around him felt... wrong. It was beautiful, but not perfect.

I searched around to find the front door, and stumbled out of it. The light came as quite a shock, and I squinted. I looked down, trying not to get blinded, to find myself in a new outfit. It was a pretty dress, floral, and floaty. I wasn't very girly though; jeans and a t-shirt was the outfit of my choice.

After my eyes were used to the light, I spotted what I needed at the end of the street. I walked up to the phone box, to find it occupied. I sighed and sauntered about for a bit.

As soon as the woman had finished her conversation, I rushed in. I scrabbled around in my pockets for a bit, trying to find change. I eventually found about £3.40- amazingly- in some hidden pocket. I was very, very relieved. I wouldn't have thought a dress like that had pockets!

I knew who I was going to call, and unsurprisingly they picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, who is it?" A voice called out. It sounded quite hoarse, and I started to worry.

"Mom! Oh, mom, I'm so glad to hear your voice. You've got to help me!" I tried to sound calm, but the words came out barely making any sense.

"Renesmee! Oh, darling, where are you?" She shrieked. The truth was, I didn't even know. I looked around, trying to find a road sign. I eventually spotted one as her cries grew ever more anxious.

"Mum, don't worry, I'm on Evergreen Road." I breathed. Surely Carlisle would know where that was. I had heard his story many times before- he had come from London.

"Alright honey. Remember, I love you. We'll pick you up, when you know where you are." I smiled at her warm voice, missing her.

She hung up and I sighed to myself, staring through the glass at the rain which, once again, poured down brutally and relentlessly. The streets were completely empty, as I waited for it to subside.

"Hello, Nessie. We meet again I see." I spun round in shock. Through the glass were three vampires, their scarlet eyes glowing in the harsh lamplights.

I recognised only two of them. One had long, scarlet hair, flowing in waves past her waist, tied messily in a plait. Her stance was almost catlike, her eyes, which burned with fury, left me feeling threatened; alone. I didn't have my Jacob to protect me this time. She was the woman from my visons.

The other was clearly India- Jacobs new imprint. She laughed, sending a harsh shrieking ringing through my small glass cubicle. I cowered into the corner, praying hopelessly that the glass would keep them out- but they were vampires, they could penetrate even steel.

The other one, a man, with scruffy brunette hair and a cheeky smiled hushed India. She stopped immediately. I guessed that he was the leader of this coven.

The glass shattered around me, sending my heart racing as they came closer and closer, ready to charge- ready to kill. The whole of the telephone box collapsed around me, narrowly avoiding me. They were poised, eyes bright and ready to tear me to pieces. I shut my eyes. Nothing happened.

I opened them. They were gone.

The glass was intact, along with the whole structure of the little glass box. I shuddered, collapsing to the floor with a mix of shock and amazement. I heard a tapping on the glass, and stood up, neatening out the clothes the strange man had dressed me in.

It was that very same man who stood in the pouring rain, tapping on the glass, his beautiful face full of concern. My heart melted as he opened the door and sat beside me, wrapping his dripping arms around me.

"You're soaking!" I shrieked as he laughed beside me.

"You're cold!" He giggled as I playfully punched him on the arm. We messed around like this, eventually cuddling under the lights dotted around the streets.

This was heaven to me. Eventually, our fun turned to romance. And when our lips met, it was just like in a perfect romance movie. Sparks flew, the whole world alight with our passion. This was my perfect escape from the real world, to be with the man I loved... The only man I would ever love.

We were disturbed as his phone rang. He groaned and got up, muttering something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear.

"Love you baby." He smiled before walking out into the moonlight, taking his mobile out of his pocket. I could vaguely hear what he was saying, straining to hear but trying not to make it look too obvious.

"You've gone hunting? You said you wouldn't! Not until the plan was complete! You know this is going to hold things back! What? You won't be back for three days! She's going to realise what we're doing!" He sounded angry, and his words puzzled me. Who was she? What plan?

He didn't mean me, did he? He couldn't. We loved each other too much... but I felt less sure than before, like the beautiful moment we had had passed, and faded.

"She is going to realise! You have one day at maximum! You know what I will do!" he argued and threatened. This was a new side of him. I felt intimidated, and I knew I had to escape.

He had finished o the phone now, and was coming back. He didn't look very happy. But as he saw my frightened face, he smiled warmly, his face softening. He took me in his arms, but I still felt uneasy.

"Look, this... it doesn't feel right. I'm sorry. I've got to go. I'll be back." I whispered. He scowled at me, grabbing onto my wrist. He seemed vicious, a true hunter in his senses. He pushed me against the glass forecfully, not quite hard enough to smash it. My heart rate increased, my breathing speeding up. He moved his fist back, ready to punch.

"Stop." I murmured, just a second too late. I fell to the floor, looking up to see his eyes blazing with... guilt. He looked at his hand in shock, his face a mask of both shock and guilt.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. He crumpled to the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks. How could I not forgive him? It was an easy mistake to make. But in my mind, there seemed to be a war going on. Could I really trust him?

I shot up, convinced for a moment the answer was no.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stop me from leaving. I have to go." I raced out into the clear night sky- the rain had stopped- hoping to clear my head. I had to confront Jacob- sudden it all seemed perfectly logical.

I searched around the streets, shivering in my thin dress. Eventually I came to what I wanted- a cash machine. He had put everything in one of the hidden pockets- strangely, along with some extra money. I would thank him later, but for now I had only one thing on my mind.

I took out a lot of money- my family was very rich so I always had plenty of money. And then I ran.

I loved the feeling of the wind pushing my hair back, the feeling of being free, at peace with the world. I ran through a dense forest, and as I reached the end of it, I found myself right back where I had started. Great.

I gave up, pacing around, wondering where on earth someone would buy a map at half two on a sunday morning.

I heard shouts and jostles as a huge crowd of very drunk people charged their way down the road. I snuck off, back into the forest, trying not to think about the mess I would cause if I got in their way... and with my terrible luck, something would have happened.

I mean, I had escaped from my horrible father who didn't want me to love, had lost my Jacob, had horrible visions that caused Jacob to leave me in the first place.

My vision blurred as I thought of him. I came to a clearing, lying down and huddling against a the fallen trunk of a tree, the tears escaping. I had no idea what to do now.

I awoke, a few hours later, with the sunlight streaming through the trees, shivering with cold. There where grass stains marking my sides like green blood had trickled its way down my body.

I sat up, confused, not really remembering much of last night. But then it hit me like a storm. I got up, feeling dizzy and light-headed. I stumbled around for a while, trying to find a footpath or a sign of some sort of human civilisation.

I heard the faint sound of cars, as they whizzed past noisily. I ambled towards the noise, my head throbbing painfully, once again confused. The days seemed to blur by in a strange concoction of confusion and pain. This is why I had to find Jacob Black...

In the distance, I saw the cars go by in a blur of colour. As I kept walking, the road appeared, as ordinary people sauntered up and down the busy road. Not one of them so much as glanced in my direction. I must have looked a mess. I felt like a mess.

That beautiful stranger... He had slapped me, he had loved me, and I had loved him. Emphasis on the _had_... now, it all felt wrong, somehow, but i couldn't explain why. I sighed and kept on walking towards a signpost, shaded a dark blue.

The trees parted now to reveal a small path running along the side of the woods. There were just ordinary people here, and as one woman glanced in my direction her jaw dropped in what looked like shock and bewilderment. I could feel my cheeks burning scarlet in embarassment and turned around to flee back into the depths of the forest.

But before I could turn she started pacing towards me, and I slowly realised who it was. I hadn't seen her face in so long my memory of her was so vague.

"Nadia?" I whispered, instantly calming down in her presence.

"Nessie?" She squealed as I nodded, running forwards to wrap her in a friendly embrace.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and favourite this story. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, and favourited! You give me the motivation to write so much more! 'Til next time =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Wow. I'm taking way to long to get each chapter out, and I'm sorry! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope all of you at FanFiction enjoy reading it! Remember, review and favourite!**

**And big thank you's to my best friend MiMi for helping me when my writing sucked. You are the bomb hun!**

Chapter eight- (Some) Vampires will never hurt you.

I hadn't seen her in over two years! She was a full vampire, and by far the most beautiful person I had ever met- except Jacob, of course. I winced at the memory of his name. Her chest length brunette hair cascaded past her shoulders, her golden eyes glowing in the daylight. She pulled out of the hug, taking hold of my shoulders and smiling.

"My, my Nessie... it has been far too long since we last met. You are so gorgeous now!" She looked me up and down, shaking her head as she noticed the mud stains covering my clothes, and the huge green mark down my left side.

"What have you done now, my friend?" I blushed at her question- to me, it was too personal, and the pain came crashing back as I replayed the last few weeks events in my head.

I pulled her into the forest, so I could explain to her without the general public sticking their noses in. As soon as the road had disappeared, a placed my palm onto her cheek, forcing myself to remember the things I had tried to forget so hard.

She stared sypathetically into my eyes, though it seemed she couldn't think of the right words to say. I smiled weakly at her.

"Wow." She whispered, "You've been through a whole load of crap since I left. And what the hell are you doing in England?" Her voice rose to a demanding level.

"Didn't I already tell you that bit?" I sighed, confused. Nadia was so forgetful sometimes.

"Did you? Oh... my mistake. So tell me..." She giggled, and if she could blush, I was sure her cheeks would be a dark blood red.

_Blood..._

I shook that thought out of my head, but it screamed at me, and I couldn't concentrate. My head throbbed again. I knew what came next- The visions.

I fell to the floor as my legs suddenly buckled, my vision appearing like a flash of lightning.

Suddenly, I found that my surroundings were slowly turning pitch black and I could see nothing that was previously around me. What was happening? A little bit of light poured in through a window, which was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, and let myself collapse on the ground, wondering if the darkness would ever disappear. I heard a door slammed, and I immediately sat upright. Jacob was standing there, practically foaming at the mouth because of his anger, whilst I was standing there, cowering.  
"You're still in love with that filfthy vampire aren't you!" He exclaimed, anger rolling off his tongue.  
"Jacob! Please, be reasonable," I begged. "I thought you had left me! You imprinted on that girl, India!"  
"I don't care Renesmee! You think I give a shit about what happened in the _past_?"  
"Jacob, _please_. I am _begging _you. _Please_ calm down."  
"Shut up you bitch," he hissed angrily.  
He walked towards me. Every time he stepped forward, I stepped back. Soon, my back reached a cold wall, and I had nowhere to hide or cower away from my once beloved Jacob. Eventually he reached me, and when he did he growled ferociously. Then, he wacked me with all his power, and I fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. I gasped, at the attrocious sight before me... surely this wouldn't happen in reality would it? Before I could do, say or think anything else, I was returned to the real world.

It was just a vision. I tried to convince myself of this as I slowly opened my eyes to be met by Nadia's startling golden ones. My head hurt immensely, though not half as much as my heart. Jacob would never, ever hurt me like this. Right now, however, I felt very unsure about this.

Nadia had her mouth open wide, and her lips were moving quickly, but no sound seemed to be coming out. I felt empty, and lost inside. A sudden rush of nausea swept over my body and I shot up, turning away from nadia and puking my guts up, neatly avoiding her shoe.

"Nessie?" I finally heard her speak, but the words didn't register in my mind.

"Jacob. Where's Jacob?" I sobbed, ignoring Nadia's worried tone of voice. I couldn't think straight. Jacob wouldn't... he couldn't. However hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself that this was true. He had already hurt me beyond belief- what was to say he wouldn't hut me like that again?

Nadia started to shake me, but I simply ignored her, so, unresisting, she shook harder. I couldn't deal with all of that, right then, so I lashed out. I hissed and spat at her and raced back into the formidable forest. I could sense her following me, but still I kept running.

My head felt really dizzy, suddenly- and really light too. I felt sick in my stomach again and collapsed to the floor, the world around me fading grey and eventually turning black.

In my dreams, life had changed. I was smiling, walking down the street. My beautiful stranger had his arm around me, as we both beamed at each other happily. I spotted something, something gut-wrenchingly shocking, I tried as hard as I could to avert my eyes from it. Eventually they settled on the sight- my swollen, pregnant stomach.

I reeled in shock, even though my body didn't react in any way- I had no control over what this dream would bring. My head ached, as all of this seemed so real. Far too real, and familiar. I shook that feeling away as Jacob approached. My face lit up even further, as he stepped closer and closer towards me. I ignored the pull of his arm on mine and reached out to touch his face.

He smiled, but I could sense dark intentions behind his innocent grin. I tried to warn my dream self about this, but she did not even flinch. He pulled his hand back, slowly, as if wanting to embrace me, but with an almighty increase in speed it came thundering down on my cheek.

It burned like a raging fire as I sensed what was happening around me. My stranger hissed at Jacob, and Jacob himself was beaming triuphantly. I would have gotten up and slapped him back with all my force, but the area where he had hit me throbbed with an undescribable, immense pain. Suddenly, pain shot up my stomach. Oh, god I thought as I realised what was happening.

"Nessie! Nessie! Maybe I won't drive you up to the North if you keep running off and fainting!" Nadia babbled.

"I'm pregnant." I stated, and watched as she stopped talking and stared at me in horror.

"What!" She shrieked after a long, awkward silence.

"I said, I'm pregnant." I repeated. She sighed, and looked down at me, disappointment clearly showing on her face. "I'm sorry." I murmured. "I don't know how it happened. I really don't!" I protested. And the truth was, I really didn't know how! That night with him... absolutely nothing had happened. Or had it...

"Oh, I know perfectly well Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And you should too at your age!" She scolded. I felt like a child again. Wanting to scream at her and stick out my tongue. Right at that moment, I felt almost too much like a child. My instincts told me I was safe, as everything else told me otherwise.

"I swear, nothing happened. Nothing ever has happened. I don't know why, and I really, really don't know how, but I'm pregnant, now could you please drive me to the North so I can talk to Jacob?" I pleaded, silently praying that I had persuaded her.

"Alright." She sighed. She stood up, rocking me in her arms like I was a small toddler who couldn't get to sleep. We talked about this and that as we trudged slowly back to her van. She lowered me down onto the seat and strapped on my seatbelt, covering my body with a thin blue blanket. She got into the drivers seat, and we set off.

I eventually drifted off, and slept happily, thinking of happier times, such as when I was a child, and I played in the river, splashing Jacob.

Or when I went into forests alone and got lost, and my Jacob came to save me. All of my memories had jacob in, i realised. I was slowly drifting into consciousness and felt the warmth of the tears splashing down my cheeks. I stared out of my window at the forests rushing past, reminding me harshly of the vast forests in Forks. I blinked, my eyelids feeling heavy. I sighed and nestled into the seat, drifting off again.

Flashes of red flew across the screen. It was the vampire, the vampire who had haunted my dreams and visions, who had felt so alive when I had been in the telephone box. This brought back bad memories, and I shuddered.

The flashes of scarlet stopped, and the tall figure stood still, about 4 feet in front of me, her head down. She paced forwards, my breath catching in my throat out of fear. Suddenly her head shot up, and I gasped. Her eyes were blood red, brighter than I had ever seen on another vampire in my entire existence.

"This, nessie," She hissed, "Is what will happen if I drink from you. Your blood will make me stronger, more alive, than I have ever been. And don't worry, Renesmee, your time will be up sooner than you realise." She lunged towards my throat and I was thrown into consciousness, screaming and kicking.

Nadia was by my side in an instant, her arms wrapping firmly around mine. "Shhhh, show me what's wrong, Nessie." She whispered. I reached my palm up to her cheek, replaying my dream into her head. I started to cry as the memory of it flooded back. She nearly dropped me, as a look of pure fright spread across her face.

"Do you know her?" I said.

"No, but all I know is that you cannot let her drink from you!" She replied quickly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Legend has it that once, just before you were born, a full vampire found an injured half-vampire in the forest, bleeding and crying. The temptation to his blood was too strong for the vampire, and she drank from his blood, the taste rich, and delicious, as she drank every last drop. Her eyes suddenly turned the brightest red you'll ever see, almost enough to blind any human, and she was so strong that even the newborns could not beat her in a fight."

"Oh." I gasped. "What happened then?"

"Well, she was too powerful. Even the volturi could barely control her. So they had no other choice. While she was hunting, just for sport now as she no longer needed human blood, they caught her and burned her to death." She finished, looking solemn.

"She deserved everything she got!" I cried out.

Nadia nodded but I didn't believe she really agreed with me. All of a sudden I realised I had no clue where we were! We were in a house, or maybe a flat, in a large, cosy room, with huge cream sofas and a white thick carpet. A ginormous flat screen TV adorned one wall while hundreds of paintings and pictures were hung on the other wall. Bookshelves took up every other space by the walls, and opened books lay scattered across the floor. This place felt warm, and it felt like home.

"Are we in Yorkshire?" I questioned Nadia.

"Yes, at last!" A smile played across her face and I ran into her arms to hug her.

**A/N- I hope you liked reading it. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. And please, remember to review and favourite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I got this chapter out a little quicker than usual, thanks to school holidays and no social life. I hope you enjoy this chapter. But be warned, there is swearing at the end ;D**

**Disclaimer: Despite what I think, I DO NOT own Twilight. If I did, Edward would end up getting killed by the Volturi. That's all I'm saying.**

Chapter Nine: Trouble is A Friend:

"Where in Yorkshire?" I said, because I honestly didn't know!

"Um, Sheffield." She replied. I leaped a little in joy- This is where Jacob was going, and I had a feeling this would be where I would find him. I let my grip on her go and paced over to the window. The sun shone down brightly, illuminating the city and the many parks and forests around it.

"I have to ring him." I stated. He had to know he was going to be a father- right?

"Who?" Nadia asked. Her eyes widened as she eventually realised. I smiled, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Have a shower first Nessie, because no offence, you kind of smell bad, even to me!" She said, looking sympathetic.

I nodded and sauntered into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and taking off my filthy clothes. I turned the shower on to full heat, and stepped in, letting it wash over me. I felt more relaxed, maybe even calm for the first time since he left.

As soon as I had stepped out, and pulled on a towel and dried my hair, I anxiously phoned my stranger. He picked up on the first ring. I hesitated as he started calling out my name.

"Um, hi." I stuttered. "I might as well just come out and say it now, um, I think I'm, I'm pregnant." After that it was silent for a very long time. I started to panic. I heard vicious whispers in the backround, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Oh. My goodness. You're pregnant? That's, um, that's great!" He finally finished. I breathed out heavily, so happy he was alright with it. "Where are you?" he said.

"I'm in Sheffield. In Yorkshire." I answered truthfully. "See you soon"

"See you soon Nessie, I love you." He hung up. I sat on the edge of the bath, staring at the phone for a very, very long time. He... he loved me? I tried to comprehend this in my head, but it made no sense. I barely knew him, and yet he loved me! He had said it before, but it still made very, very little sense. It was also odd how much he seemed to know about me.

I sighed. I needed to get out. I needed to be outside, and I really needed to clear my mind. I paced over to Nadia's closet, trying to find some decent clothes to wear. Eventually I came across a plain black batwing top and some white skinnies. I put on a turquoise belt, and matching shoes, finally deciding, as I stared in the mirror, that I looked presentable.

I grabbed my bag and walked out, leaving Nadia in the flat by herself. I didn't know where to go, but I headed east, where, in the far distance, I could see tall buildings reaching to the sky.

I resisted skipping along and looking like a little girl, sauntering lazily along the streets, only really focusing when I came to a road. Thoughts floated and drifted around in my mind at the speed of light. Would Jacob really be here? What would my stranger think when I next saw him? Were my parents really coming down to find me? And did they miss me?

I stopped in the middle of the street and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down and relax. I cleared out my mind and continued walking. The buildings seemed to blur together as i just kept walking.

I ignored the angry moans from people as I accidentally stepped in their way, the buildings that seemed to fly by. I took in a deep breath through my nose, inhaling an earthy, familiar scent. I knew who it was in an instant.

And suddenly everything around me came into focus. I ran and I ran through the streets, at a human running speed, dodging skillfully through the streams of people. The scent was stronger now, and it overwhelmed me. All the memories, the future between us, that could have been, had fallen apart in front of my eyes.

And then I could see. I could see everything. My world lit up in a thousand colours around him, and he was the shining angel in a mass of beautiful lights.

Jacob...

"Jake!" I said as I ran to him. His face turned down at the sight of me, screwing up as if he was chewing on poison. I was blind to this. I could only see smiles and optimism. "I've missed you!" I sighed, hugging him tightly and breathing in the warm smell that had brought me here.

He stiffened. I let go, a frown on my face.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Renesmee? I don't love you. I have India now." he said quietly. "She's getting coffee. I want you to be gone when she comes back or..." He stopped.

"Or what?" I whispered, "Jacob black! What's gotten into you? You love me, remember! You came over to England to escape my father, and then I had this wierd vision and suddenly you meet this preppy bitch and this isn't what's meant to happen!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Did you just call the love of my life a preppy bitch?" he growled, his body trembling as he tried to suppress his anger. "And you and me. This isn't what's meant to happen. I can't believe I ever loved a person like you. You're just a little girl." he spat. I looked into his eyes and just for a second I saw a hint of guilt, of a sadness buried far beneath his skin he just couldn't reach. The spite flooded back quickly, and I started to wonder if I had imagined it.

"Jake! I've come all the way up here for you! Just... just give me a chance!" I pleaded, knowing deep down that my words would mean nothing in his cold, cruel heart. At that moment India strolled out of the coffee shop, her perfect blonde hair swaying gently in the breeze, her turquoise contacts glistening, her posture perfect. I knew why jacob loved her and not me.

"No! Can't you get it into your head. We are over. OVER!" He snarled quietly. India tottered over in her high, and extrememly expensive looking, shoes. I looked down at Nadia's plain blue ones. She wore a tight black skirt, showing off her long, pale legs perfectly. I stared down at my legs, in their plain, too big skinny jeans, a tear stinging in the corner of my eye.

"No! I can't accept that!" I nearly shouted, managing to hush myself just in time. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing India, who waved at him and took a seat in the shade. "And before I go, I need to tell you. I'm... pregnant." I whispered, staring up at him.

He started to shake again. "Who's the father?" he asked, without a hint of concern in his voice.

"I... I don't know his name." I admitted sheepishly. My heart slammed backwards and forwards in my chest.

"I knew it." he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh my god. You are such a slut!" He started. "And I ever want to see you again, for fucks sake!" He spat, bitterly, turning around to sit with his stupid, gorgeous, other imprint.

"But..." I started, but he ignored me. I turned away, dejected. I started to walk away from them, not knowing where to go, lost in an unknown world full of unfriendly strangers.

**A/N- Also, sorry it's so short. I didn't realise it was this short until I edited it and uploaded it. I promise a longer chapter next time with- GASP- A funny, sour old lady ;D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And luv2beloved, about your review on chapter 3, I only just realised that mistake, and I edited it in the original, so when I update all the chapters it should be fixed.**

**Izzie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Eek, sorry this chapter tok so long to get out. And, with school starting on the 6th, I won't be able to update as much.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight, no thanks to Stephanie Meyer. BUT, I do own this fanfiction, so don't copy it.**

Chapter Ten: When The Day Met The Night:

I glanced up for a second, spotting a large patch of green in the far distance. A park. I headed towards it, drifting through the streets, my head aching, my heart sore.

I got there slowly, my head bent. I noticed drops of water slowly splashing onto my shoes, and I glanced up at the dry sky, slowly realising the water on my shoes were my own tears.

I trudged up and down the long gravelled path, shivering under my thin clothes. I felt dizzy, the world around me spinning and shaking. Why didn't he love me? I came all this way to find him, and he called me a slut?

This wasn't the way it was meant to be. He was meant to take me in his arms and embrace me and whisper in my ear 'I love you.' But this wasn't a dream, it was a real life nightmare. I could just give in now, tell the world I give up.

I sighed. That way I would never, ever get to him. And it was so hard to kill a half vampire. My body felt weak, my heart beating like it would give in any second. I collapsed behind the nearest bush, out of sight, and fell into a deep sleep.

I slept peacefully, untainted by my visions and nightmares. I was back home, in Forks, with Jake. I was only small, toddling around trying to chase him. He pretended to trip, and I tug him, laughing uncontrollably. He turned around to face me and smiled like my own personal sun. Suddenly he grabbed me in his arms and spun me around. I flew, high above the stars, giggling. This was heaven to me.

"Nessie! What the hell are you doing here?" A voice whispered urgently. "Get up!" Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I was still half asleep and wearily opened my eyes. I shivered with cold, and stared into Nadia's eyes.

"What? I fell asleep. I can't... remember." My memory was hazy. I stumbled and Nadia caught me neatly. "I was walking, and I fell. And I dreamt, and now I'm cold."

"Nessie!" Nadia said in a strict tone. "You are silly. Come on, let's get you home. I'll get you a hot chocolate and a magazine. And some dry clothes." She smiled and put her arm round my shoulder to hold me up.

"You're the best Nadia." I grinned at her, yawning seconds later. We kept walking for what seemed like hours. I was more awake now, and walked without her support. We laughed and joked as if we had known each other forever.

"How is your baby?" She asked me suddenly. I sighed. I had completely forgotten about it.

"He or she is fine." I plastered a completely fake smile on my face, feeling an overwhelming guilt inside. How the hell could I forget my own little baby? I nearly cried out, managing to stop before my strangled cries could alert Nadia.

We finally arrived at the flat after what seemed like non-stop walking. Nadia unlocked the door and stepped inside, and I followed her, anxiously, still worried about my little baby. If I was this rubbish at actually being pregnant, surely I would make the worst mother ever?

Nadia disappeared into one of the back rooms for a while, as I sat on the couch, heartbroken in too many ways. It was a wonder I didn't just give up completely. That would make me weaker than him, and I had to be stronger to get him back.

"Nessie, I picked out some clothes for you." Nadia called after a while. I stayed on the couch, lying down lazily, my eyes nearly closing... "Come and try them on!" She shouted. I sighed and heaved myself up, trudging to the bedroom. I stood in a trance as she pulled clothes over my head, wittering to herself.

"Nessie? Nessie? Are you listening to me? I said you can go shopping with my card later. I'm a vampire, I have too much money, I would be happy for you to spend it!" Her voice grew louder as the trance I was in slowly dissolved the clouds around my mind.

"That would be great, Nadia!" I smiled, happy at the fact somebody cared about me, unlike Jake and the rest of this horrible world. "What time is it now?" I asked. I didn't have a watch.

"It's half eleven, in the morning. Well? Do you like your new clothes?" She asked. I sighed, relieved, at the time, and turned to face the mirror. I gasped slightly.

My bronze hair cascaded past my shoulders in ringlets, my cheeks slightly flushed. There were heavy bags under my eyes, and I tried to ignore them, to ignore how tired and old they made me look. I wore a cream crop top, though it seemed too baggy. There was a white vest underneath, covering my midriff. Grey jeans, and amazing black pumps completed my look. I beamed at nadia.

"You should really go for a career in fashion." I encouraged. I glanced at her. If she could blush, believe me, she would be blushing right now.

"Now, here's some coins, and some cash, and here's my card. Go have a bit of retail therapy, Ness. You deserve it after what you've been through." She rambled on, as she never seemed to stop doing, handing me a jacket and a bag.

"Please, don't remind me!" I groaned at her. "And, could you come with me? I really have no fashion sense, and I have no idea where everything is!" I pleaded. She shook her head, but grabbed a bag and headed towards the front door.

We walked quickly down the street, laughing and giggling. I felt a droplet of liquid on my face, followed by many more. Rain. Nadia grabbed my hand and yanked me into the bus stop, laughing like she would never stop.

A sour looking old lady glared at us from above her glasses, and she muttered something under her breath. I just about caught 'Stupid young girls these days' and collapsed in another fit of laughter.

"She looks like a shrivelled old prune." Nadia whispered, too low for the old lady to hear. I was giggling so hard I slumped down in the seat right beside the old lady. I beamed at Nadia, happy I had somebody to take away the bad memories, somebody who would cheer me up when I was under the weather.

The bus finally arrived, and we raced onto it, avoiding the pelting rain, rain closer to hail. We paid and sat at the back, giggling about any topic of conversation that came our way. I was having a good time, too, until she mentioned the baby.

"What are you going to do about this baby?" Nadia said, maybe a little too loud. The old lady swivelled her head round and stared at me, long and hard, before tutting and turning back to face the front of the bus.

"Nadia, I really don't know. It's not like I can go to a doctor's, is it?" I moaned at her for a while, as she listened intently.

"I guess, but isn't Carlisle a doctor? You could get him to examine the baby." She whispered, making sure her voice was at a low enough level this time.

"I can't tell my family! They would be so disappointed in me, that I had a child from a man I barely knew! And can we please stop talking about this?" I asked her, though I gently wrapped my hands around my stomach. No heartbeat, no kicks, no nothing. I wasn't even entirely sure there was a baby inside me.

"Wait, Nadia, can we at least buy a test? As I'm really not sure." I interrupted her as she apologised.

"Of course, Ness, anything for you." She gave me a quick, awkward, friendly hug. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. My thoughts eventually drifted back to Jacob, and his cruel last words. A tear splashed onto my cheek, and rolled onto my shoulder.

"We're here! And the rain has- finally- stopped!" Nadia stood up and pressed one of these red buttons, on a pole. After a minute or two, the bus skidded to a halt and we walked out.

I let her drag me around the shops, dressing me and undressing me in new clothes like a lifesize barbie doll. I suddenly remembered how Alice used to do this with me, and I smiled sadly.

My feet ached, and I was tired of Nadia constantly being around. "Nadia, go back to the flat. I'll come later." I sighed.

"Sure, I understand you need a bit of time to yourself. You remember which number bus you got right? And you'll take that test when we get back, right?" Nadia fussed around me like a mother, before waving and finally leaving. I sat on a bench, watching people go by.

"You look lost." Came a voice from in front of me. I glanced up and gasped. He looked like one of the people in the phone box, who had threatened me. I shook my head. That was just a dream, an unusually real dream.

"Yes, I am a bit." I admitted sheepishly. He took my hand and pulled me up. "I'm Nessie, by the way." I said, trying to be polite.

"I'm Justin, hey. Want me to help you with those bags? They look pretty heavy." He asked, and I nodded, watching him pick up the bags. He even had the same name as that man, I realised in horror.

"Why are you helping me? I... I barely know you." I cringed and blushed.

"Well, when I see a beautiful lady looking lost, it's only natural to help her." I smiled at him. he was so charming! However hard I tried, though, I still couldn't shake the image out of my mind of him, in that telephone box, evil and powerful.

"So, do you know where you're going back to?" He asked, his face looking genuinely worried about me.

"Yeah, I do." I told him the road, and the number of the bus which got me here. He nodded and started to walk forwards. He stopped as we reached the bus stop, and I suddenly noticed something about him.

"Are you... A vampire?" I whispered, blushing. If I had just asked a completely innocent human if they were a vampire, he would think I was crazy and run, screaming. He grinned.

"It took you long enough to notice!" I sighed with relief, glad of the fact I hadn't just made a complete ass of myself. He grinned and randomly stuck his arm out into the road. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's so the bus stops for you. Do you know nothing about England?" He joked, and handed me the bags. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, blushing, obviously, as I did it.

"Stay safe, nessie." He said solemnly. In that second, there was something dark about him. I let it drop and got on the bus, waving him goodbye. I paid and found a seat, dumping the bags on the seat next to me. The sour old lady was also on the bus. She glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her, feeling unbelievably immature. She gasped, but thankfully she ignored me for the rest of the journey.

I struggled with my bags as I trudged down the aisle of the bus. The bus driver sighed and tapped his fingers impatiently. I thanked him, apologised, and finally got off the bus. My back was sore, my feet were blistered, and I realised this wasn't the kind of thing a pregnant woman should be doing.

Thankfully, the flat was only metres away, and I needn't struggle with the bags for longer than five minutes or so. They were still heavy, and in the end I dragged them along the ground behind me. I wondered why Nadia hadn't seen me. I shook my head and heaved the bags inside.

I collapsed on the sofa, suddenly exhausted. I shut my eyes, drifting into the land of dreams in milliseconds.

"Time is running out, Renesmee. Tomorrow you will die." A voice boomed and echoed around the darkness. I could not see, blinded, perhaps by fear.

**A/N- please R&R if possible, and luv2beloved, I'll edit them as soon as I get the chance, but I will probably update every chapter as soon as I have all the chapters out. That's a promise. And don't you worry about Nessie and Jake, all will be revealed ;D**

**Hope you keep reading, and, most of all, enjoy reading. I am open to any critiscism, and of course people telling me I rock (Thank you twilightrox28 (i.e My best friend MiMi) for telling me that constantly).**

**Izzie xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for so long. I was either busy/ lazy, and tired with the ridiculous amounts of homework I've been given. Anyway, enjoy chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight, nor any of the characters affiliated with it. i do own this fanfic though, so please don't copy.**

Chapter Eleven: Lonely Girl:  
"Who are you?" I screamed. Floodlights clicked into action. I was in a stadium, surrounded by little plastic chairs and people screaming at me. I listened more closely to them. They were chanting 'DIE! DIE! DIE!'  
A tear rolled down my cheek, and as it hit the ground the people disappeared, and there was only one person left.  
I spotted her instantly, by her long, flowing scarlet hair that cascaded over the tiny white seats. She stood up, an air of power surrounding her. I slowly realised she was walking towards me. I took a step backwards, but she took three steps forward. I was the pawn in her deadly game.  
She reached me in a matter of seconds. She stopped just a metre or two away. She hissed at me through her teeth. I stumbled backwards, and at this movement she took two steps forward. I walked slowly around her, as she walked slowly around me. We were performing a dangerous dance, and there could only be one winner.  
She shot towards me, grabbing my neck and pulling me towards the floor. I screamed in pain as she pinned me down by my neck, the pressure increasing every second. My throat burned and every inch of my body screamed out to me to just let the pain stop, let the pain end.  
"Don't worry, Renesmee. This won't be the worst of it." Her sly voice whispered in my ear. "I've barely even started."  
Her voice made me sick to the stomach. Why didn't this stupid vision just end right now? Why the hell was I not returning to the real world? She pulled my arm backwards, forcing it in an awkward position behind my back. I kicked and pleaded, but she ignored my anguished cries.  
"Let me go." I whispered. She laughed, nasally, the sound burning through my ears.  
"Oh, no, Nessie. Not until I have completely finished with you." Her voice was silky, whispering gently in my ear. She kissed my neck softly as I whimpered. She bit down and the pain grew in strength, until it blocked out every other sense and left me floating, alone.  
"Nessie! Wake up, will you? You've been asleep for ages!" Somebody shook me. I ignored it and thought about my weird dream. What did she mean, tomorrow I would die? I shivered just thinking about all the pain I had just endured.  
"Nadia, I don't want to wake up!" And yet I never wanted to fall asleep again, knowing this could happen to me. I slowly sat up, my head spinning. "What time is it now?" I asked her, yawning.  
"It's about half eight in the morning. You slept for a very long time," She told me. Half eight, already! "Are you hungry? Because I was thinking of making pancakes," she suggested, winking. I nodded eagerly as she jumped up and jogged out of the room.  
I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stood up. I glanced down at my stomach for a second, noticing a tiny bump. I smiled and rubbed it. No kicking, yet. I felt overwhelming pride for a second.  
"Nadia! I don't need to take the test! Look!" I raced into the kitchen, my heart pounding. This baby would be the only happiness I would be getting for a very, very long time at this rate. She smiled as I walked into the kitchen.  
She glanced down at my stomach. "Nessie, there's no bump there!" She laughed, shaking her straight brown hair in my direction. I glared at her and she looked down again. "Nessie, I still see nothing. Oh. Oh my."  
"Nadia? What's wrong?" I asked, worried. I walked up to her slowly, as her face seemed to be in a mask of shock.  
"I swear I just saw your bump grow in front of my eyes." She giggled. "I'm probably just going crazy, but I'm a vampire- I see everything. And bumps don't grow that fast." She paced into her room, laughing nervously. I didn't quite know what to make of this. I quickly grabbed the steaming plate of pancakes and ate them happily, forgetting everything except the buttery taste and the sugary syrup.  
I washed my dishes slowly, and as I washed them I remembered how stupidly depressed I was. I hummed a tune under my breath as I dried my plate, trying to think of something- anything, actually- to distract me from the horrible mess that was my life. A tear rolled down my cheek. Jacob would have stopped the pain.  
I smiled as I remembered shopping yesterday, and realised analysing everything Nadia had bought me would at least take a few hours, what with the many, many clothes she bought and tried on me; her life-size _Barbie_ doll.  
I hurriedly shuffled through the first few bags, throwing clothes and shoes on the sofa beside me as I tried to look for something useful. _Nothing as of yet, _I thought to myself, sighing. Seconds later, I came across a shiny box. I raised my eyebrow and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, sleek touch screen phone. I didn't remember being in any phone stores- Maybe I was just so wrapped up in my own thoughts back then.  
I hurriedly set everything up, looking up every few seconds, just to check Nadia wasn't watching. My finger hovered over the 'add contact' button nervously, as I finally decided on a sort of plan to win back the love of my life.  
I smiled to myself, typing in his name, and punching in his number. As I finally pressed save, I instantly relaxed, leaning back on the sofa and shutting my eyes. She flooded my vision for a split second, followed by the click of a camera.  
That scarlet hair, those evil, menacing eyes, her stature, the way she seemed to radiate fright wherever she went. The way she haunted your dreams and took over your body with visions. She was one woman I needed to avoid, at every single cost I had. And suddenly I felt claustrophobic, my palms and my face sweating, a feeling of insecurity swelling in my stomach.  
I grabbed my bag as I passed the door, taking in a deep breath as I stepped outside. Rich, almost overwhelming, scents filled my nose, the aroma of flowers, freshly cut grass, and mixed in with it, the smell of human blood. I shook my head; why did human blood appeal to me? Suddenly the stench of petrol and gas and pollution filled my nose, choking me- almost.  
I tried my hardest to ignore the horrific smell, breathing uncomfortably through my mouth. My hair blew into my mouth from the strong easterly winds, and I stared up at the ominous grey clouds that loomed overhead. Everything nowadays seemed to be bad, as long as it involved me.  
As I came closer to the end of the long road, my heart rate picked up rapidly and something inside me told me that I was in grave danger, yet I didn't try to flee the scene. I heard someone's footsteps and I knew at that moment that someone was following me now. I hoped that it was Jake but with my luck, who knows who the person was? I took in a deep, shaky, breath and slowly turned around, prepared for what was coming for me. I froze in my spot as my eyes locked on her, and my heart was thudding in my chest harder than ever. Her fiery red hair blew in the wind, and I could see the evil glint in her eye. Her lips were twisted into a sickeningly sweet smile and she wore a ferocious expression.  
"Renesmee," she spoke in her high pitched, annoying voice. "We meet again. What a surprise." She sneered, her red eyes still boring into mine with unimaginable force, I tried to blink, but I couldn't even look away from her for a millisecond.  
"Oh, too scared to speak are you? You'll be too scared to live soon enough." Her laughter rang through my ears, louder, louder, louder as each second passed with an agonising slowness. My eyes stung, as the wind whipped my hair into my face.  
I tried to speak but my throat burned, dry and scratchy, each breath painful, every tiny movement filled with a blistering pain. "Leave me alone." I managed to choke out. It wasn't long until the tears were spilling down my cheeks and into my mouth, down my neck, in an endless stream of agony and pain.  
She threw her head back and laughed, her laugh sending a chill through my spine. "You think I would let you go after I tried so hard to get you where you are now? Think again, Renesmee." I tried to scowl at her, but my face seemed frozen.  
"You're still upset because that mutt of a boyfriend left you. And then you end up pregnant, and depressed. Stupid girl. What would your mother say?" As she went on and on about Jake and the baby, and my family who were probably still back in Forks, anger bubbled up inside me like lava, threatening to explode in any second.  
"I bet Jacob never loved you. Why would he?" She whispered silkily, the gleam in her eyes and the patronising tone of her voice sent me over the edge. I screamed with all the force I had, charging towards her like an angry bull.  
And she disappeared, in a second, as if she had never been there. The air around me grew slowly warmer, as things finally returned to the way they were. I tried to comprehend what had just happened. How did she know so much about me?  
I shuddered in my thin clothes, even though the sun shone down and it was strangely warm for this crisp November morning. I reached automatically into my pocket for my cell phone, and before I even had time to think, I had already pressed dial. I held my breath as it rang.  
One ring... My heart stuttered, beating quickly like a hummingbird's  
Two rings... My palms grew sweaty as every unbearable second ticked on.  
Three rings... I started to panic. Jake _always _answered by the second ring.  
Four rings... "Pick up, pick up." I muttered to pass the time. He would pick up eventually, right?  
Five rings... My finger hovered over _end call_ as I heard his voice on the other end of the line.  
"Hello? Who is this- India, get off, I'm answering the phone!" He seemed happy, too happy. I heard high pitch squeals in the background, and Jacob's deep laughter.  
"It's... it's me." I whispered. I heard everything go quiet.

**A/N- Please rate and review, and I'll get the next chapter out really soon, I promise.**

**Izzie xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Enjoy this chapter. I should be able to get the chapters out more quickly now =)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters affiliated, but I do own this FanFiction.**

Chapter Twelve: All By Myself

"Oh. Still knocked up then?" His voice was bitter, as it always seemed to be if, it was me he was talking to.

"Yes, Jake, and you know what? I wish more than anything it was your baby I was carrying. And it breaks my heart that it isn't." My voice cracked several times, and I instinctively rubbed my stomach with my free hand.

"Nessie, I..." For a second he sounded like he wished it was his baby, too. The hate soon flooded back into his voice. " Why did you call me?"

"Jake, something is happening. I'm not sure what, but it's changed us. I _need_ to see you, now!" I said hurriedly, almost embarrased to tell him this.

"Alright, where?" He sighed, and I could tell he didn't want to see me, not really.

"Maybe in town? There aren't many clouds but I have a feeling it'll snow later, so there won't be as many people. That alright?" I whittered on, trying to make things normal, when we were best friends and could argue for hours over pokemon and the next _Harry Potter _film.

"Alright, at about two?" He asked. I mumbled a reply, and stared at my phone as it beeped.

I turned around, sauntering back up the road, trying to remember whereabouts the town centre actually was. I groanded at my stupidity, and kept walking forwards, certain I would end up somewhere familiar.

It didn't take me long to realise I was going the wrong way, but I couldn't face going back. I tried to turn, but my body seemed out of sync with my mind. I couldn't work it out.

And so I walked forwards, upwards, walking past trees and house after house, road after road, ignoring the people, ignoring the cars. I was going to see Jacob. I was amazed he agreed to see me, considering the bad terms we ended on last time I had seen him. The memory sent a chill through my body, and my heart seemed to ache for him.

I had kept my head down for most of the journey, trying to keep a low profile, and almost jumped in shock as I lifted my head up and looked around. The wind whipped ferociously around my face as i stared at the many desolate fields surrounding me. I spun on my heel, relieved as I looked down on the city. I was high up, and smiled at how tiny everything was.

"Nessie?" Came a too familiar voice from behind me. I gulped and slowly turned around. Jake was standing a few feet away from me, with India around his waist, his arms around her shoulders. I shuddered; it should have been me with him, my arms wrapped around his torso lovingly.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was walking from my house to town with the woman I love. How did you get here? Do you know where I live or something?" He spat, looking me up and down like a filthy tramp.

"I had no idea you lived out here, and I don't know how I got here- I just walked, and I ended up here!" I blurted out with all honesty. The expression on his face told me he didn't believe me. All the time we were talking, India was glaring at me.

"Oh, come on Jake, don't bother talking to her." She said, in a low voice. Jake winked and bent down to kiss her. I couldn't watch as they made out right before me. Pain shot through my heart like a bullet, only this was a thousand times worse.

As I looked away, I noticed a gigantic ring on India's left hand. I blinked, trying to look at it more closely. As they finally stopped kissing, India straightened up to face me, her eyes glinting and a smile playing across her lips.

"I see you noticed my engagement ring." She said gleefully

"Unfortunately, I did." I murmured, unable to meet Jake in the eye.

She stepped forwards, releasing her grasp on Jacob, until she was less that a foot away from me. I felt claustrophobic with her this close, and took a wobbly step backwards. She just took another step forwards. I could feel her breath tingling across my cheek.

"I'm glad you did. because Jake and I are going to live forever for an eternity, and there's nothing you can do about it. He's all MINE. He will never love you. I'm pretty sure he never did, he just wanted sympathy, because he hadn't found me yet. We're perfect for each other, but you and him... The thought makes me sick." Her voice was menacing, and dark, a sense of threat creeping over my body.

"He belongs with me, not you. You're just a stupid blonde little slut." I spat angrily. Her words hurt me, and once again sent anger bubbling in my heart.

"Excuse me? Did you just call _me_ a slut. At least I didn't get pregnant by a complete stranger." She replied, her strange, amber eyes glistening as she got me more and more angry with each second.

"You stole the love of my life from me, and I will never forgive you for that." My voice rose as the anger started to take control of everything within me.

"Jacob would never love somebody as ugly as you." Her words sliced through me like a knife. I pulled my fist back, ready to punch her, and as I swung forwards, I was stopped suddenly. I pushed hard against the force that was stopping me, and as I glanced up, I saw Jacob's face before a sharp pain shot through my face and I collapsed onto the hard ground.

"You, you slapped me." I whispered solemnly. I touched my tender cheek softly, wincing as the pain flooded back. I could taste the metallic ring of blood in my mouth.

"Yes. And you deserved it." His voice was so full of hatred, I almost didn't recognise this new Jacob, who was filled with hate and bitterness. He was nothing compared to the old Jake, no more kind smiles and warm bear hugs.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, as they stood tall above me, gazing into each other's eyes. I got to my feet and raced between them, sudden adrenaline pulsing through my body. I ran, and ran, past the empty, desolate fields, not even caring as the heavens opened and snow stuck to my arms and legs, blanketing the world around me.

I was sweating, but I was cold. The snow clung to my hair and eyelashes and blew into my eyes. I could barely see a yard ahead of me, and the hard pavement underneath turned soft, and crunched with every footstep. I inhaled deeply, suddenly weak. I couldn't keep on going. As the blizzard slowly eased off, I ran to the nearest gate ahead of me, jumping over it neatly as I was too tired to undo the lock.

I fell to the powdery ground, the blizzard starting back up. Snow started to coat me on every side, and secretly I wished it would completely conceal me from the rest of the world, that I would just lie here until some farmer or an ordinary person unfortunately spotted me. I curled into a ball, twisting onto my side. The cold was starting to take over. I shivered as I finally fell asleep.

Dreams did not taint my sleep for once, and I was unbelievably grateful for this. I yawned and stretched, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I opened them and looked around, at the powdery snow and the sun that began to set, that seemed so far away, and yet so near.

"Nessie?" Came a voice from behind me. I glanced around, shocked to be staring into the eyes of my stranger, the father of my baby. My baby! I sighed and slapped myself on the forehead. Once again I had completely forgotten the baby. This had probably killed it. My eyes welled up at this thought, and a pair of arms were soon wrapped around my shoulders.

"I forgot our baby." I sobbed as he soothed me, rubbing the small of my back. "I'd make a terrible mother." I muttered, crying harder. My stranger comforted me, and I was thankful; there were at least two people who cared.

Suddenly he grasped my arm and pulled me up. "What are you-" He interrupted me by pressing his hand against my mouth. What the hell was he playing at? He turned, forcing me to be brought along with him. He let go of my face.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him. There was a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing." he smiled guiltily.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting so strangely!" I sighed.

"Aw, Ness, you know I love you." He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, and all of the confusion melted away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate.

I froze as somebody behind me coughed impatiently. I pulled away from his soft lips. He couldn't stop smiling, glancing between the person behind me, and I, every second. I spun around, a scream catching in my throat.

In front of me, gracefully walking across the ice, was a tall woman, with long flowing red hair, knotted around her face, giving her the appearance of somebody who was wild. Beside her stood a shorter man, with a mop of straight brown hair, and glowing scarlet eyes to match his partner's.

"It's... You." I managed to choke out, as I watched them carefully. I tried to turn, to run, but my stranger's strong grasp forced me to stay where I was.

"Trying to run away from us, are you?" The wild woman hissed. I flinched away from her instinctively. I had to get away. "We'll never let you go away. You're ours now." She talked about me like she didn't care, but deep down I could almost detect a hint of regret, of guilt, of vulnerability.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted, surprised by how steady my voice sounded. I tried to struggle but my stranger held me tighter, and pressed me against his body. I started to cry, as I always did.

"You really want to know, do you?" She whispered, laughing. The man beside her, Justin, began to laugh too. I shuddered at the sound. I knew what was going to happen. Today would be the day I died.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed reading it. It's not boring you yet? Please favourite and review, it would mean a lot =) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thanks go to my beloved best friend MiMi, for encouraging me and beta-reading. And to luv2beloved, for always supporting my story. I owe it to you guys =)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters affiliated, but I do own this fanfiction.**

Chapter Thirteen: Time is Running out.

"I really want to know." I whispered. She grinned, showing all her sharp, sparkling white teeth.

"Alright. You've heard of Victoria, right? Your stupid parents killed her. She was my sister." Her eyes darkened ever so slightly as her smile twisted into a grotesque frown. I couldn't muster any sympathy for a monster like her.

"I know who she is- was, yes." I replied, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Well, I know how much your Mother and Father love you, so I just had to kill you. It's what my sister would have wanted." She smiled again, her eyes lighter, her skin glittering in the sun.

"Then why did you put me through this pain? You could have just killed me quickly and it would have been over faster." I snapped, angry.

"I wanted you to suffer first. Your precious Jacob Black in love with another woman, you, supposedly knocked up by Nahuel." Her voice grew silkier and more frightening by the second.

And I finally knew my stranger's name. Nahuel. I had heard him mentioned; his name was familiar. I had heard it a few times over the years. I tried to kick him as he held me tighter.

"What do you mean? Supposedly pregnant?" I asked her, my eyes widening in shock.

"Oh please, you actually thought you were pregnant? Stupid girl." She took a few steps forward, Justin following her closely behind. The tears grew stronger, pricking my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to be the best mother ever, but that little baby would have been so loved. And then I found out I wasn't even pregnant?

I gagged a bit, ignoring the disgusted looks from the others.

"And guess who we're going to kill next?" She murmured. I shrugged, trying to fight the urge to throw up.

"Your father." She beamed at me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I puked my guts out, onto the cold ground. I wiped my mouth angrily, my stomach feeling only marginally better.

She pulled her fist back, ready to punch, when a cheery voice behind her shouted 'Hello!" I glanced over Elisabeth's shoulder, nearly throwing up again as I saw Jake and India giggling and laughing, hand in hand, as they slowly walked forwards.

"Why did you take me here?" Jacob whispered in her ear. She smiled and murmured a reply, which I could not hear. She then kissed him softly on the cheek, snaking her hand around his body. She slowly moved her lips to his mouth, pressing her body closer to his. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off them.

The tears came thicker and faster now as I watched them make out. I could feel the heat between them, the chemistry that had never been felt between Jacob and I. His hands knotted in India's blonde curls. Elisabeth coughed and Jake blushed, slowly pulling away from India. I growled at them, jealousy surging through my body, the only thought spinning around my mind was: _that should have been me. That should have been me._

Beside Elisabeth, Justin frowned. He whispered something in a low voice, and Elisabeth smiled. He slowly closed his eyes, and a strange feeling washed over me. I staggered backwards, caught by Nahuel's too tight grip. I heard footsteps in front of me. I looked up, to be met with jacob's amazing chestnut eyes.

"Nessie, I'm sorry," He said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "get off her." he growled at nahuel, who hissed back, but reluctantly let go. I rubbed my sore wrists as Jacob took my face in his hands. I blinked, sure that when I reopened my eyes he would be gone and he would be back in India's arms. But he was still there, gazing into my eyes like he'd never looked at me before. I felt a hot blush creeping quickly across my cheeks.

"I was so wrong." He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away for him, giggling, even though it seemed inappropriate. "I was... I don't know, possessed. But all that's gone now. I promise I will never leave you again." His face came slowly closer to mine, his eyes closing as our lips finally met.

And it was the most amazing feeling on this earth. We held onto each other tightly, and I knew I never wanted this moment to end. He wrapped his hands around my back, as we melted together, the rest of the world forgotten. It was over all too quickly.

Jacob suddenly pulled away, a pale hand grasping tightly onto his shoulder. He turned around, bewildered.

"Jacob black, can you not remember we are engaged?" India's high, nasal voice rang through my ears. Jacob sighed, glancing over at me and rolling his eyes.

"You know you don't want to be with her. She's a filthy half vampire, and she is SO ugly." She went on and on for what seemed like hours, about all my 'imperfections'. I could see Jake starting to tremble as she said 'She doesn't deserve you. I can give you everything, what can she give you? Nothing!'

Suddenly everything slowed down. I tried to run to Jake, but was held back by a pair of strong arms gripping onto my torso. I screamed, trying to fight Nahuel off, but it was useless. Jacob pulled his arm back, his hand in a fist. India looked up, and saw the fist flying towards her face. Even though she was a vampire, her reflexes were just a little too slow. The fist hit her face with a loud crunch, and she crumpled to the ground.

"She can give me more than you ever will." He said triumphantly, and walked back over to me. He glared at Nahuel, but Nahuel didn't loosen his grip around my waist. "Let her go." He snarled. From behind me, Nahuel growled back, his grasp tightening.

I struggled, my body too weak and too exhausted to fight him off. I mouthed a 'sorry' at Jake, and he nodded solemnly. I tried to turn my head around, only just manging to look into his eyes. His eyes melted with mine. It was wrong, I knew this was betraying Jacob, but it felt right in every way.

His face came slowly closer to mine. Jacob lingered in the back of my mind, all but forgotten. Our lips met, slowly, his arms twisting my body round to press against his. It felt too wrong, too alien. His body wasn't nearly as warm as Jacob's, his lips felt wrong, everything felt wrong.

I quickly jumped away, yelling. "What do you think you're doing?" I screamed. He licked his lips and slowly walked away from me, to where Elisabeth, Justin and India all stood, watching me with gleeful eyes. I spat at them in disgust. They laughed harder.

I grabbed Jacob's hand, but he was trembling, staring intently at Nahuel, like he was aimed to kill. "Jake, I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to comfort him.

"You wanted it, I could see that." He shook violently. I made hushed noises, panicking, almost, on the brink of breaking.

"Jake, it was their mind control. As soon as we kissed I realised how wrong it was. How he was nothing, compared to you. He was much colder, his lips weren't as soft. And suddenly I had to get away from him. And be next to you. It's you I belong with, and you know that." I took in a deep breath as his trembling slowly, but surely, stopped.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his chest. Jacob kissed my hair softly, whispering into my ear. He suddenly stiffened.

"Oh, shit." He whispered. I was scared to look round, but gained the courage, slowly spinning around, a scream catching in my throat.

Elisabeth was so close to me, a mere two feet. I was finally facing the woman who ruined my life. She smiled, and I flinched away as she took a step forwards. Jacob held me against his body, protecting me.

A cough came from my right. We both spun to see India standing, impatiently tapping her feet on the floor. With a groan, I turned to my right again, to see Justin, crouched, ready to pounce. I breathed out heavily, and slowly spun 90 degrees to my right again, watching carefully as Nahuel winked at me.

"You're with them." I stated.

"Yes, I am." He said silkily. I grasped onto Jacob's hand, shivering with cold. "I always have been. Why else do you think I took you in? I never loved you." His turquoise eyes glowed in delight. I tried to run forwards, charge towards him, but Jacob held me back.

"Oh, don't worry about the rest of us." I high-pitched, nasal female voice called out. India.

"We'll just stand here, slowly getting closer and closer." Whispered Justin. He seemed to be right behind us, snarling loudly.

"You'll be dead before you know it." Laughed Elisabeth. I cowered away, into Jacob's arm, but even he seemed scared.

"I can't do this Ness. I'm not nearly strong enough to fight off four strong vampires." He struggled to talk, as he shook vigorously, whether with anger or fright, I could never tell.

"Oh, don't worry, Jacob Black. We will make you watch as we tear your soulmate apart." Elisabeth whispered from my right. Jacob started to tremble, more, and more violently. As he phased into a wolf, I was thrown backwards, right into Justin's arms.

He smiled, menacingly. I tried to scream, to yell at Jake to run, but he raced towards Elisabeth and tore into her before I could stop him. I knew her. With a flick of her wrist he flew backwards, landing with a loud cracking sound onto his back. I couldn't watch, but I couldn't look away.

I watched, waiting for him to move, but he lay still, not even breathing. I choked back a sob of disgust. They... killed him?

"Jake!" I wailed, bowing my head. There was an empty hole in my chest, which burned with pain, like a dagger or a bullet had been shot through my body at a million miles per hour. To see him lying there helplessly, unmoving, not breathing, was more than I could take. "How could you!" I screamed with all my force at Elisabeth. I was a bomb, waiting for the moment when I exploded, along with everything around me.

**A/N- I hope you liked it. I hope it's interesting =) I'll try to update as soon as I can. Remember, your reviews keep me going.**

**Izzie xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry it's taking so long to post each chapter. I'm too busy writing like a million other stories. Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but I do own this FanFiction.**

Chapter Fourteen: Missing

Tick, tick, tick.

The pain I had felt before was nothing. It was as if every heartbreak and every sadness in the world had filled my chest, an immense pain swelling and growing from deep within my empty heart. Justin still held me tightly in his arms. I was too weak to struggle against his force. I bowed my head, trying not to cry out.

"He isn't dead you know, Renesmee." Elisabeth purred softly, right in my ear. "He should wake up just in time to see your demise." Her harsh laughter rang through my ears, echoing and pulsing through my mind.

Tick, tick, tick.

"How do you think we should go about it?" She asked silkily. Her voice made me shudder reflexively. "Should we end it quickly?" She whispered.

"That's too kind, madame." Nahuel snickered. I growled under my breath at him. He laughed. I could just about see his thick, dark hair and his warm skin out of the corner of my eye.

"How about long, slow, and excrutiatingly painful?" She chuckled. The sound rang through my mind. Did their laughter never stop?

"Drowning?" India suggested. Elisabeth, Nahuel, and Justin burst into yet another fit of laughter.

"That sounds good. How about boiling water?" Justin asked, his voice full of the pleasure my pain gave to him. Elisabeth's mouth twisted grotesquely at the corners- her idea of a smile.

Tick, tick, tick.

"Your ideas are just so perfect, Justin." Her smile turned into something different, something darker, a smile meant for Justin and nobody else. I glanced away in disgust.

"And then we watch as the flames lick at her skin and burn and consume every inch of her body." She cackled like the evil witch she was. I snarled and she glared down at me. Her eyes lit up with delight.

"Now, what about her blood?" She drawled out the words slowly, gazing into my eyes with a menacing grin across her face. I struggled in Justin's arms for a second, imagining myself racing across the snow-laden fields with the four of them chasing after me.

Tick, tick, tick.

They would capture me before I had even fully freed myself. I sighed, my body going limp.

"I say, we drink it all, now." Justin purred, pressing his teeth to my neck. I could feel the pressure rising, feel my skin threatening to break at the steady impact. I flinched as the skin at the base of my neck tore, ever so slightly. Warmth rushed up to the source and I cried out.

I watched as the eyes of the three menacing vampires' eyes darkened, and their heads snapped in the direction of my blood flow. Nahuel took a quick step forwards, crouching down like a tiger ready to pounce, glistening teeth bared, gaze locked on its unfortunate target: Me.

"Go!" Elisabeth shouted and they all rushed towards me at once.

Tick, Tick, Tic- BOOM!

I screamed with every amount of force I had in my. Every single drop of blood left in my body told me I had to get away, needed to get away. I pushed outwards, without any control over my body. The four fierce vampires were thrown backwards by this force.

I saw Jacob, sitting up, his face pale, a sickly look on his face. He held his hand out towards me and I ran into his arms, kissing his cheek softly. He lifted me up in his strong arms, wobbling slightly as he got to his feet, spinning me around like he had done many years ago. He was so perfect, so right, everything I needed. I felt a tear of happiness prick the corner of my eye.

I wrapped my legs around his torso so we were face to face, and my heart skipped a beat as his warm, chestnut brown beautiful eyes stared into my soul. I could stay here forever, happily, wrapped in his warmth and his loving embrace. I ruffled his hair playfully, and he tickled me softly on the tummy. I laughed hysterically and toppled backwards, crashing onto the cold, glittering white ground.

"Oh. Looks like we have you two surrounded." Murmured a voice from behind me. I sat up in shock. I glanced at Jacob. His eyes were wide, and he was even paler than before.

"Shit." I heard him whisper. I smiled sadly in his direction, whispering a 'sorry'. I didn't want to look behind me; I never wanted to see their horrible faces ever again. I felt an ice cold, bony hand on my shoulder. I froze in terror.

"We have you under our power. There's no stopping us now." Her voice was full of power and might, tinged with the poisonous evil that flowed through her veins. My breath shallowed for a second, returning quickly to normal. The pressure she held on my shoulder increased, as she dragged me slowly upwards. I muttered a complaint but she didn't seem to register it. She pulled me to my feet where I stood, shivering.

Justin and India came to stand in front of me, blocking my view of Jacob. Terror coursed through my veins as, far too slowly, they came closer to me, their steps minute, their movements miniscule, as if to drag out the fear and pain. I was surrounded, nowhere to run or to hide, with Jacob's arms out of my reach.

I wasn't angry anymore. I was upset, my eyes burning from the tears that marked my cheeks. I was praying for something, anything, a small miracle even, to save me from the fate that marked the path ahead of me. I shut my eyes tightly, squeezing them together, hoping that I would wake up from the single most horrific nightmare ever. But this had gone on too long. This was reality, twisted and grotesque.

I could feel them edging closer and closer, their cold breath tingling on my neck. I half-opened my eyes suspicously, to be met by a pair of brilliant scarlet ones. I shuddered convulsively.

"The time draws nearer, Renesmee." Nahuel said softly. I tried to move but I was locked in all of their tight grasps. My thoughts flickered to Jacob, and then to my poor, oblivious family.

Mom, who would be so worried about me. I could imagine her, lost, alone, frantic with worry. Dad, trying to console her, trying to hide his raw emotions from her. Alice, unable to see where I was, not able to find me, her visions blurred, because of me. Jasper, trying to keep everything under control, trying not to let his own anxiety take over his mind. Rosalie, fretting for her little niece, her unbeating heart aching. Emmett, unable to enjoy his bear hugs and midnight baseball games. Grandma and Grandpa, both trying to keep peace, trying to be calm and collective.

I needed my family, and they needed me. This couldn't be over, not now. I shouldn't have ended the relationship with my father that way, with bitter, cold words. _Every action has a consequence_, I remembered Mom saying once. This was true, too true.

I heard a snarl erupting from in front of me. Jacob. Dear Jacob, who had risked everything and more to be with me forever. I'd failed as both his friend and his lover. I bowed my head in shame. I wanted to reach out, to feel the pleasant warmth of his smooth skin against my fingers. I wanted to take in every bit of him, from his inky black hair to his perfectly toned legs. I wanted to drink him in, to inhale his rich, musky scent until the end of time. I needed him with me, right now. If only that were possible.

Cold hands wrapped around my throat. I choked, alarmed. It was just Elisabeth. A small lock of her auburn hair rested on my shoulder. I blew it off, not wanting any part of her near me.

"Just do it already!" I pleaded. Soft peals of laughter rang around me like bells. The hands around my neck slinked away.

"I thought this would be hard. But you, Renesmee, you are just too easy for us." More laughter, more burning. More bitter regret filling my chest with sorrow. "Poor little Nessie, all alone, her soulmate not even attempting to help you. All alone, all alone, for us to tear you apart."

"Why is this taking you so long?" I said, my voice tainted with anger.

"We enjoy to see you suffer, of course." She cackled like the evil witch she was. I could even imagine her in the stereotypical pointy hat and long, black gowns. I shook the image out of my mind, stifling a giggle at this mad moment.

"Well, now's the time it ends." Said a deeper voice- Justin. I could feel their excitement, the thrill running through their veins. Their eyes glowing in delight. Their senses awakened, their throats burning, every cell in their body aching for my blood. My blood, that would make them stronger than the strongest of vampires, stronger than a newborn. My blood would turn them into monsters.

I could feel them getting closer, their eyes wide with thirst. They could see my warm blood pulsing through my veins, and soon, it would be theirs. I felt a sharp pair of teeth press against my neck. I held in a scream.

_Please, stop it. Anything, just make it stop!_

I saw Jacob ahead of me, his head bent in sorrow, tears streaking his cheeks and clothes. I needed to live, for him. Without me, who knew what Jacob would do?

"Jacob, I love you!" I cried out. He looked up, and the sadness on his face broke my heart all over again.

The fangs increased the pressure slightly. I winced as they threatened to break the skin. I sobbed, my arms outstretched to Jacob.

_Save me._

But it seemed like my time had come to an end.

"Stop!" Came a powerful and familiar voice from behind of me. The four vampires who held me tightly let their grasp go, their teeth moving away from my neck. They threw me to the ground in shock.

He had saved me!

**A/N- Oooooh, who is it? Don't worry, all will be revealed next chapter. Knowing me, the next chapter won't be posted until after Christmas, so, I'd like to wish you all an early Happy Christmas and New Year.**

**-Izzie xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I really hope you have an amazing Christmas!****  
**

Chapter Fifteen: Going Under

I looked up in amazement at the four figures in front of me. They were silhoutted in the fading sunlight, but they were easily recognisable. One stepped forwards, coming face to face with Elisabeth.

"It can't be." He whispered, a look of astonishment crossing his face briefly.

"And it isn't." She retorted sourly.

"She's Elisabeth... As far as I can tell. She seems to be good at concealing her thoughts." Said another voice. He glanced down at me, a faint smile playing across his face.

"Dad!" I shouted. By some kind of miracle, they had found me. I stumbled to my feet wearily, staring at his outstretched arms. I ran into them, feeling safe.

"We've found them!" Emmett shouted from a few feet ahead of me. Four more figures appeared over the horizon, approaching quickly.

"Renesmee!" A beautiful voice shouted. A released the grip I had on my Father and stood awkwardly as Mom showered me in kisses and wrapped me in a cold embrace. My teeth chattered. I didn't realise how cold it was. My Mum let go of me and scrabbled around in her bag. She pulled out a thick, tartan blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You go and sit with Jacob, and get warm. The rest of us will deal with these monsters." She smiled warmly, scowling slightly at the word 'monster'. I nodded my head gratefully and paced towards Jacob. He seemed to be in pain, and for the first time I noticed his leg.

It was thick with dry blood, and twisted at an odd angle. From the way it moved, I could tell it had set that way too. I felt sick at the sight of it, so looked up to meet Jacob's eyes.

"Grandpa!" I cried, and the figure who still stood face to face with Elisabeth glanced my way, taking in everything in front of him. At seeing Jacob's leg, he appeared at his side at vampire speed. I cringed away as he examined his injured leg.

"Hmmm... It's broken I'm afraid, and it's set at an awkward angle so I may have to rebreak it." Carlisle said to him, checking his leg up and down for signs of infection, among other things.

"Crud, not again." Jacob groaned, sweat inching down his abnormally pale face. I jumped up as Grandpa got a hold of his leg and snapped it like a twig. A rush of nausea filled my stomach. I ran over to Mum, whimpering, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright sweety, it's over now." Mom whispered. I looked up gratefully, then looked over to Jacob. He gave me a thumbs-up and a dazzling smile.

I heard an impatient cough from behind me. Elisabeth stood tall, towering above me, a smile flickering across her face.

In an instant I had my whole family by my side. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stood to my left. They greeted me with quick hugs and kisses, which I gratefully returned with a smile. It was so good to see them again, after all this time without them. To my right, Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa were poised, ready to kill the four vampires in front of me.

"And you're saying I'm all alone?" I hissed at them. They snarled back, the sounds ripping the deadly silence. The tension hung thick in the air, no one wanting to make the first move.

_Fight first, whilst they're least expecting it. _I thought to my Father. He turned his head, and winked. Another few seconds of nothing, and suddenly, the scene of battle commenced.

Dad flew forwards, teeth bared, hissing menacingly at the few vampires who had ruined my life. Mom had her shield up, and I prayed that was enough for their powers to be unusable on us. I could see the concentration on her face; her brow creased, her tongue poking out of her mouth. When she felt her shield was strong enough, she relaxed slightly.

"Nessie, darling, please, go and sit with Jake, I don't want you to fight these monsters." Mom demanded.

"No, Mom, I want to fight them!" I pleaded. She didn't soften.

"Please, Renesmee, you'll be safer there."

"Yes, but Mom, that means one less person to kill those disgusting monsters!" I shouted, letting anger take over for a second.

"No, Nessie. Please, do as you're told. Please!" I could hear the exasperation in her voice, so, sighing, I turned and sat with Jake.

I watched as Alice and Grandma took on India, who flitted around like a pixie, neatly avoiding their attacks. Alice glared at her and pounced on her unexpectedly, and I stared on in shock as Alice tore her arm off. I wanted to look away, to feel safe in Jacob's arms, but the battle fascinated me, even if it left me feeling sick.

Rosalie and Mom took on Nahuel. They tried to reason with him, to tell him to change his ways.

"Why are you working with them? You are a half vampire too! They could easily turn and drink your blood any second they fancied!" Rosalie coaxed him in, her smile lighting up the dark skies. He wasn't giving in.

"Elisabeth is my partner." He growled. "She'd never hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Mom said teasingly. "She could just be using you to help with her horrible little plans." That was too much for him. He leapt forwards, venomous teeth dripping with the poison that had filled his veins. Rosalie stood behind him as he stalked towards my Mom. She tapped him impatiently on the shoulder.

"What!" He shouted, spinning around. Rose's arm flew forwards, punching him straight across the mouth. As a half vampire, and being weaker than full vampires, he was thrown backwards, landing with a heavy crash into the melting snow.

"I... I don't want to kill him." Mom said to Rosalie "He's half-human. He still has so much blood running through his veins. We'll have to keep him alive." Rosalie tensed at the words, nodding grimly. They charged towards him, taking him captive.

I glanced over to Justin, who was being advanced on by Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper was happy, and he seemed to remember the joys of his days in the army. He licked his lips and hurtled towards Justin. Justin was too fast for my uncle. He spun round and punched Jasper with a force that sent him flying backwards.

Grandpa seemed anxious, walking slowly around Justin, not knowing when or where to strike. He glanced over to Jasper, who, sitting up, winked at Grandpa. Justin's eyes widened like a rabbit caught in headlights. I could almost feel the panic he radiated. He seemed scared, frightened to the core, by some invisible force of Jasper's.

Before I had time to take all of this in, Justin lay in a heap of torn limbs on the floor. Grandpa's expression was unreadable. I knew how much it pained him to kill someone, even someone as monstrous as Justin. He lit a match and threw it onto the heap, and I watched as the flames licked the air.

Alice and Esme walked over, their arms filled with what looked like large white stones. I gasped in horror as I realised what they were. They were the remnants of India. I glanced over at Jake. His expression was hard.

"Good riddance." He muttered as the stones were thrown onto the fire. Those were his last words before he left me to fend for myself, all alone in the dark forests. He seemed to remember this, and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's ok, you know. That, that wasn't you. It was some bitch who had taken over your body." I smiled, and he smiled back. I could feel the electricity crackling in the air between us. I couldn't ignore the feelings anymore.

I realised, with a start, that this would be the most inappropriate time for a kiss, so I backed away from Jacob shyly, murmuring an apology. He nodded solemnly.

"There's a leech fight, of course I want to watch!" He grinned madly, and I couldn't help laughing. I felt safe near him. I cuddled closer to him, absorbing the warmth he radiated, as we watched the battle in front of us.

Emmett and Dad took on Elisabeth. She was too fast for them, darting away from their grasps at the last second. I held Jacob's hands as she slowly got closer and closer to them. With every desperate attempt to contain her, she managed to escape. Just watching, I began to give up hope of her ever leaving my family and I alone. I trembled in fear, comforted by Jacob's hushed whispers.

It was a dangerous game, played by the strong, for the weak. With only one winner. Deep down in my heart I knew that my family would come to my rescue and tear her apart, but from where I was sitting, admitting defeat seemed like the only option left.

I watched her intently as her glowing red eyes glittered in the quickly fading sunlight. She paced slowly around Dad and Uncle Emmett, who looked alert, flinching at every movement she made towards them. She smiled, her bright white teeth bared in a scowl.

Suddenly, Emmett charged forwards like an angry rhino, intent on nothing but revenge and the seething anger he felt. She dodged it neatly.

"Sure, you killed my clan, but you can never get the leader." Her red curls bounced with excitement. Dad snarled at her.

"And then I will destroy every one of you until I get to the one and only Bella Swan." Dad's face suddenly showed a look of grief-stricken panic. The whole Cullen family rushed to his side, all ready for the fight.

"This fight is eight to one." Emmett growled, menacingly.

"And I will still win. This isn't over, believe me." She laughed, pulling her arm out, pointing one slim finger, and running it across her neck. _You're dead._

It seemed she wasn't quite aware enough of her surroundings. She hadn't noticed one particular vampire missing. She hadn't noticed the vampire who stood behind her now, fist pulled back behind their back, ready to punch. Elisabeth crumpled to the ground, dazed.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett chuckled and held his hand up, which Mom reluctantly slapped back. The whole family tore her apart, leaving a grotesque heap of torn vampire flesh. The stench of incense in the air burned my nostrils, and I buried myself in Jacob's chest, inhaling his beautiful, rich, unique smell.

Nahuel stood by the burning pile that had once been his loved one. I covered my ears as his harsh cries echoed through the fields surrounding us. The sound was horrible, like fingernails scratched down a blackboard, the cries a small child makes when they cannot find their Mother. Th sound of unimagineable loss and grief. Tears pricked in my eyes.

"Don't listen, Nessie. He was bad. Think what he did to you. He's not worth even the smallest amount of sympathy." Jacob said, his lips in a hard line, his eyes screwed up in thought. He still looked amazing to me. I caressed his warm cheek softly, feeling the glowing blush as the blood crept to the surface of his cheeks.

"I know. I just keep imagining how I would feel if I lost you. The pain would be unbearable." I looked away, embarrassed at this confession. He cupped his hands over my face, turning my head round to face him. His face slowly came closer and closer to mine. I watched as his lips parted, his eyes closing.

I closed my eyes and let his wonderful kiss consume every inch of my body. I liked the way it made me feel lightheaded and giddy; my heart pounding in my chest, and my arms wrapped gently around his perfect body. His kiss held so much passion, and every time I remembered he was all mine, my tears of happiness melted with his.

I heard an impatient cough from above us. I parted slowly, not wanting the moment to ever end. My whole family stood above us, beaming happily. A rush of joy spread like wildfire through my body. I felt safe, I felt comfortable. I was with everyone I needed, and I was happy.

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter! It seems that the story is, unfortunately, coming to an end. Stay tuned for the last chapter sometime soon!**

**Izzie xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long to get out- School has been an absolute nightmare! Anyway, enjoy the last instalment of Forever, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter Sixteen:

I slowly got to my feet, head spinning, caught by Jacob's strong grip. I stared at my family and realised that I was never alone; my family were always with me, especially in my times of need.

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't quite know who I said my thank you to. I ran into my Mom's arms, a feeling of protection washing over me. I stared at my wonderful Mom, with her chocolate brown locks and her shimmering skin. I looked in alarm at the large scratch across her arm, but she soothed me, assured me.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! I was ever so stupid to have run away." I took his hand, feeling a sense of security as he pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, thank you for being there for me, when i was growing up, and now." I gave them each a hug, and a polite kiss. Alice made me feel happy, Rosalie made me feel like a princess, Jasper calmed and soothed me, and Emmett put a smile on my face. Just the way it should be.

I glanced over to Grandma and Grandpa, who stood a step or two away from my Aunts and Uncles. As I approached them, their combined love towards me filled my heart, which could have burst from all the joy it felt.

"Welcome back Nessie." Carlisle said, beaming at me. I smiled timidly back, and embraced him happily.

"We've really missed you." Grandma's face was perfectly content, as she looked at her whole family, her eyes finally settling on my face. I wrapped her in a big hug. I was content, filled with peace and bliss and the joy of pure happiness.

A tear splashed onto my cheek, followed by another, and another. These tears were the only way I could truly express my feelings towards my wonderful family.

"What now?" I asked, to anybody who particularly felt like listening.

"I say we go home." Jacob replied, grimacing.

"Why? I love it here. I know, all of this crazy stuff has happened, but now we've dealt with the problem, I just think England could offer so much more to us." I said to him. He knitted his brows in thought.

"I guess. Oh… but what about the pack? I haven't talked to them since we moved here. They're probably wondering where the hell I am." He laughed at the thought of his shape-shifting friends.

"Well, as long as you phase regularly, you should still be able to keep in contact, right?" I asked, subtly placing my hand on his arm.

"I guess." He smiled, melting my heart. He was so perfect, and he was all mine, forever. There was nothing that could ever separate us, unless...

"Jake. I love you, I really do. But... What if you imprint on somebody else and leave me all alone?" Not again, I couldn't handle that. My heart would shatter all over again. I looked around at my family. They all stood awkwardly, none of them meeting my gaze.

"What? What's going on?" I demanded. Jake took me in his arms and I felt like this was where I belonged, in his arms, forever.

"I already imprinted on someone, honey." He said, smiling.

"You have! What? Who?" I scrambled out of his arms, feeling jealousy raging through my body. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. My vision was tainted with red.

"I imprinted on you." He said. And suddenly, every tiny bit of confusion just disappeared. I was Jacob's, and Jacob was mine. And that was how it would stay, until the end of time.

"I... You... I'm... Wow. Oh, just wow." He pulled me closer to him, lifting my chin up and kissing the tip of my nose softly. I felt giddy from all the excitement running through my body. I wanted to jump across the field screaming to everybody that Jacob was mine, all mine!

"And that was why you were so willing to come all the way to England to be with me." It all made sense now. I beamed up at him. He wrapped his arms around me, our bodies fitting together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, and I'd only just found my missing piece.

"I love you, Nessie. I want to be with you forever." And as his lips met mine again, the heat and the passion and the electric feel of his skin on mine took away all my other senses.

"Grab me a sick bucket." There came a sneering, sarcastic voice from behind all of us. We all spun round to face him, as he stood with two fingers down his throat, pretending to gag. I could feel Jacob tense up, feel him tremble slightly.

"You've gone a lot of steps too far. You've crossed the line. You made the woman I love think she was pregnant with your fucking baby. I'll never forgive you for what you did to her." He charged forwards, as Emmett and Jasper rushed forwards to hold him back, Jasper calming Jake down. Jake took a deep breath, snarled once, and walked back to me.

"I'm ok Jake, really. He's just a horrible man." I soothed him, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"What are we going to do with him?" Mom asked Grandpa.

"I really don't know. We could either send him back to Huilen," I noticed Nahuel flinch slightly at her name. "Or we send him to live with Zafrina, maybe teach him a lesson or two." I smiled. Zafrina, the wild Amazonian woman I vaguely remembered from my childhood, would control him. He'd be scared into it.

"That sounds good. He needs someone to teach him the rules." Mom said.

"I can't believe how much you've changed. You used to be kind and now... What happened to you?" Carlisle said to him. I smiled. He was willing to make the best out of everybody.

"I met Elisabeth; she taught me how much power I could hold as my own. Something the good side of life was never willing to teach me. I grew up." He looked upset for a minute, his loss still a tender wound in his heart.

"Rose and I will take him to stay with Zafrina. We were planning another honeymoon there." Emmett's voiced boomed through the suddenly awkward silence.

"Another?" Jake asked. "Hey, how do you drown a blonde?"

"I don't care Jacob, you stupid mutt." Rosalie replied sourly.

"Well, we'd best be going." Emmett sighed. "See you around, kiddo." He wrapped me in a quick bear hug, taking me off my feet. Rosalie swept gracefully across the ground, enveloping me in a loving, if slightly cold, hug. I shivered and she let go.

"Take care, darling." She kissed the top of my head and I watched as my Aunt and Uncle dragged an unwilling Nahuel across the field.

"Jasper and I should probably leave too. We're going to Paris, fashion capital of the world!" She beamed, and jumped up and down with excitement. I ran over to them, giving them both my love.

"Spare me!" Jasper said dramatically, stabbing an invisible dagger through his chest. Alice smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Bye." I waved to them as they too disappeared over the horizon. I smiled to myself. Sometimes, all you need is your family.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I guess you'll be leaving now." I walked up to them slowly, not wanting to say goodbye to more people. I didn't know when I would see them next.

"Yes, we will. Good luck with everything Nessie." Grandpa said, and Grandma nodded in agreement. I waved them off, grinning. I watched in awe as Grandpa picked Grandma up and carried her across the field at vampire speed.

"Nessie, your Father and I feel it is our obligation to stay." Mom said to me. They both had their serious look across their faces. I gulped and walked reluctantly towards them.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sixteen! Nearly seventeen! I can think and live for myself." I pleaded with them. I could see Mom softening, but I had to work a little harder to get through to Dad.

"Damn right you do." He whispered. I sighed.

"I know everything about you is sixteen, darling, but underneath you're still only a little six year old, and we want to treasure your time as a child." Mom said. I imagined, if she was still human, she would be crying. Her face held that sad, unreachable expression.

"My time as a child has been and gone. It's time I start exploring the world. I have forever, right? I promise I will come and visit as often as I can. For now, though, I want the freedom to be who I want to be." My persuasion came from the heart, and I hoped that Dad could recognise that.

"Alright sweetie." Mom beamed warmly at me, glancing over to Dad to check if it was alright. He nodded slightly. I leapt up in joy, punching my first in the air.

"Don't get too carried away, Nessie." Mom laughed, and I laughed too.

"Oh, Nessie, I almost forgot to ask, did you read the letter I handed you?" I looked at Mom blankly, searching through past memories to try to remember her ever handing me a letter. I shook my head.

"In that little boutique in Seattle. I handed you a package with a passport and a letter." She shrugged.

"What package?" Dad asked. As Mom quickly explained the stroy to him, I thought back to that time. It seemed so long ago. So much had happened since.

"I remember, Mom. I don't know if I still have it. I don't know if I still have my bag." I bit my lip, worried. What if that letter could have been the answer to all my problems? "What did it say on it?"

"I really don't know. As soon as you left, Alice could feel something coming, she just didn't know what. She said the letter was for you only." I sighed. If I wasn't so forgetful, maybe by now, I'd be at home, safely, with Jacob.

"You say it was in your purse?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Well, we went to see Nadia, and she gave me everything you had, and she helped us out, a lot." Mum dug around for a while in her massive shoulder bag. I tapped my foot impatiently.

She handed me the letter silently. I accepted it, nodding my thanks. I opened it slowly, my hands trembling. I unfolded the paper carefully, gasping at the rough sketches across the page. Three vampires stood in a line, all ready to kill. There was no Nahuel, but as he was half-vampire like me, I guessed he was also resistant to Alice's gift. Written across the top of the page, in messy, scrawling handwriting, the words 'Look out' were written, large, bold and clear. I shivered.

If only I had known then. I was so foolish. I'd even been reminded to read it, on that fateful day in Seattle.

"Woah, that's, like, exactly what we just saw." Jacob piped up. I glanced at him, standing over my shoulder. "It's creepy." He shuddered. I spun around and hugged him tightly, for both my comfort and his.

"Let me see it!" Mum asked, sounding slightly exasperated. I could tell everyone was worn out after this stressful day. I was ready to collapse and fall asleep for a hundred years, like Sleeping Beauty. I placed a hand on Jacob's cheek and played this image to him. He smiled.

"Definitely the beauty part." He whispered, stroking my hair. Oh, he was so perfect! Even his touch drove me crazy. Dad coughed, and I focused one again.

"Mom, you can keep it. i never want to see it again!" She took the picture from my hands, taking one tiny look at it before throwing it onto the dying fire. Tiny sparks flew, and the last remnants of India, Justin, and Elisabeth burned into nothing but ashes.

"Well, your Mother and I had better get going. We need a nice, long holiday after what we've been through trying to find you. Goodbye darling, stay safe." Mom and Dad wrapped me in a loving embrace. My heart felt warm. I felt safe, and protected. I pulled away, kissing them politely on the cheeks. I sighed as they walked away hand in hand.

"I love you!" I shouted to them, with one last wave, they disappeared.

"I love you too." Jacob whispered. Startled, I turned round. His face was perfectly illuminated by the glowing moonlight. His tousled, dark hair framed his strong, perfect face. I could barely resist the urge to kiss him. He beat me to it, kissing my lips softly.

"Never leave me again, Jacob. Please." I murmured into his neck.

"I promise Nessie. From now on, it's you and me against the world." He caressed my back, sending tingles down my spine. I linked arms with him, and we walked into the unknown.

Time and time again I found myself staring into Jacob's eyes. And now, I found him staring into my eyes too. We were made for each other, perfect soul mates, fit for each other perfectly. He was the strings that held me together, and my whole world gravitated around him. I loved him with every cell, every drop of blood, every happy tear and loving kiss I ever had. I had risked everything to be with him, as he had done for me. Every time I looked into those beautiful eyes, my heart melted. We were going to be together, forever.

Forever…

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed reading! I have started a sequel, but with life being so hectic currently, I'm not sure when it will come out. Stay tuned! Izzie xx**


End file.
